


The Mechanics of Family

by Robyn_Moonwater



Category: Original Work
Genre: Androids, Detectives, Mystery, Other, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 84
Words: 19,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn_Moonwater/pseuds/Robyn_Moonwater
Summary: After the death of Paul Colton, Founder and CEO of Colton Robotics, his son Lucas with the help of Cameron, Paul's assistant and a mysterious person from his father's past. Lucas will have to solve a series of mysteries inside the company of his family, getting to know his father through the secrets that were kept from him since his childhood.





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we have a new script, this is my first original work, I hope you like it.


	2. PAGE 1

**1\. EXT. CEMETERY. DAY**

It's a rainy day, a big open place of green grass with tombstones and tress scattered and a black metallic fence surrounding the place, a little chapel with a stone bench outside in a corner at the deepest part. A group of people is gathered around an opened tomb, beside the tombstone is a priest, an old man with white hair reciting a prayer from an old bible between his hands. The crowd, men and women between twenty and forty years old, some dressed in colourful casual clothes and umbrellas while others in more somber and formal, everyone looking at the coffin, whispering ones to another.

 **LUCAS COLTON (32)** , a man with dark brown short hair combed back, hazel eyes, dressed in a black suit, white shirt and black shoes and tie, remains separated from the crowd, standing away between two tombs, arms crossed over his chest, neutral expresion on his face, ignoring the rain pouring over him as he looks at the ground.

 **CAMERON SANDERS (26)** , a trans woman with long, wavy hair dyed pink and purple and green eyes, dressed in a light blue hoodie, blue jeans and light blue sneakers, holding a red umbrella with black dots. She looks at **LUCAS** and walks over at him, standing besides him with a friendly smile, covering them both with her umbrella.

 

                                                                                                    **CAMERON**

                                                                                          ( _Looking at the group_ )

                                                                                              Lucas, I suppose.

 

 **LUCAS** gives a little kick at the ground and looks at **CAMERON** with a soft, sad smile.

 

                                                                                                      **LUCAS**

                                             It depends in who's asking, but I suppose you're one of the old man's nerd kids.

 

 **CAMERON** laughs softly, her free hand in the pocket of her hoodie.

 

                                                                                                      **CAMERON**

                                Yeah, that's a way to put it... My name is Cameron, even though everyone calls me Cam or Camy, I am...

                                                                         ( _Stops herself and looks over at the caske_ t)

                                                    Well, more like was, Paul's assistant, I was kind of your dad's babysitter.


	3. PAGE 2

**LUCAS** smiles and snorts putting his hands in the pockets of his trousers.

 

                                                                                                          **LUCAS**

               I feel like I should be apologizing for that, even though I don't think I really knew him, he was always out of home, always busy working.

 

 **CAMERON** puts her hand on his back, leading **LUCAS** closer to the group.

 

                                                                                                      **CAMERON**

Well, then you are in the best place to get to know him. Your dad was a good man, but complicated, he could be the most paternal and serious man, but you give him a circuit or machine to work with and he would become a gigantic, selfabsorbed todler who would even forget to eat or sleep.

 

 **LUCAS** looks around at the crowd, how are they dressed, calmly talking, some even smiling.

 

                                                                                                          **LUCAS**

                                                                                   Yeah... He used to do that at home too.

 

 **CAMERON** notices the look on **LUCAS** face and smiles.

 

                                                                                                      **CAMERON**

It was your father's idea, in the last months  he liked to tell us how he didn't want a bunch of whiny kids crying over his loss, he wanted us to remember him, to smile and laugh on his name and even paid a gigantic tab on a bar not far from here so all of us could drink until morning in his honour.

 

 **LUCAS** looks at **CAMERON** surprised, with both eyebrows raised, making her laugh. Two workers arrive as the priest finishes the prayer and closes his bible and the crowd starts to disolve, leaving just **LUCAS** and **CAMERON** there, watching the coffin being lowered by the two men.

 

 **LUCAS** puts his hands at his back, sighs and looks at **CAMERON**.


	4. PAGE 3

                                                                                                                 **LUCAS**

        Thank you for taking care of the funeral... If I'm sincere I wouldn't have know what to do, hell, even right now I have no idea what to do next.

 

 **CAMERON** smiles and pats **LUCAS** on the back as he scratches slightly his cheek.

 

                                                                                                               **CAMERON**

Lucas... Paul wasn't only our boss, he was the one who gave us an opportunity when nobody else would, he turned us into a family, he was like a father for many of us, so that makes you family too, you aren't alone in all this. Also before he died he paid my salary for the next year so I am your assistant now and I'll help you sort things out.

 

 **LUCAS** looks at **CAMERON** surprised, rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

                                                                                                                       **LUCAS**  

                                                                                            My father paid you to be my assistant? Why?

 

 **CAMERON** raises an eyebrow and smiles. 

 

                                                                                                                      **CAMERON**

Maybe you didn't know your father, but he knew you enough to guess that you would need somebody who knew the company as much as he did to guide you. I would like to say that he didn't need to pay me and, indeed, I would have helped you for free, but my bills would like to differ, so that's a plus. Also I know you're a corporate lawyer so you'll need someone to teach you a little bit of robotics and programation to help you keep up with the rest of the nerd gang who will love you unless you decide to sell the company.

 

 **LUCAS** shakes his head.


	5. PAGE 4

                                                                                                    **LUCAS**

                                                         You don't have to worry, I'm not planning on selling anything.

 

 **CAMERON** looks in the distance at a streetlight with a security camera attached to it, the camera moves pointing away from them and she sighs. **LUCAS** looks at her curious and at the camera, frowning slightly.

 

                                                                                                    **LUCAS**

                                                                                             Are you okay?

 

 **CAMERON** looks at **LUCAS** smiling, acting as if nothing happened.

 

                                                                                                   **CAMERON**

Yeah... yeah, sorry, I was just thinking, it's a good thing you don't want to sell, the other will be pleased to hear it, even more If it's you who tell them.

 

 **LUCAS** and **CAMERON** start walking towards the entrance.

 

                                                                                                     **LUCAS**

                                                                          So... Do you know where the bar is?

 

 **CAMERON** looks with a thoughtful expression at the security camera that seems to follow them, focusing quickly again on **LUCAS** with a crooked smile.

 

                                                                                              **CAMERON**

                       That desperate to have a drink Hm? Of course I know the place, but... You know what? I have a better plan in mind.

 

 **LUCAS** smiles taking the umbrella.

 

                                                                                                   **LUCAS**

                                                                                          You lead the way.

 

 **CAMERON** laughs and links her arm with his.

 

                                                                                            **CAMERON**

                                                                  Good, you are starting to learn who is in charge.

 

 **LUCAS** looks at her raising an eyebrow, trying to suppress a smile. 


	6. PAGE 5

                                                                                                                  **LUCAS**

                                                                                              Am I not supposed to be your boss?

 

 **CAMERON** looks at **LUCAS** with a wide proud smile.

 

                                                                                                               **CAMERON**

                                                                  So was your dad and yet it was me who ended up giving the orders.

 

 **LUCAS** snorts and both start laughing as they get out of the cemetery, getting out of view. The camera points zooms out on the gate before focus on the grave.

 

**2\. INT. LAWYER'S OFFICE HALLWAY. DAY**

The hallway is elegant, black marble floors, wooden walls, the golden doors of the elevator in one end, a single thick wood door with golden letters that read "Johnson & Blake - Lawyers" in the other.

The doors to the elevator open and **CAMERON** walks out directly to the wooden door, closely followed by **LUCAS**.

 

                                                                                                                 **LUCAS**

                                                                                                        _(In a hushed voice)_

                                                                                   Can you remind me what are we doing here?

 

 **CAMERON** looks at him with a smug smile.

 

                                                                                                              **CAMERON**

                                                                                                         Scared, Colton?

 

 **LUCAS** scoffs smiling.

 

                                                                                                              **LUCAS**

                                                                                                             You wish.

 

Both smile, stopping in front of the door, CAMERON knocks and after few seconds , a young black girl in her early twenties, with straight brown hair in a bun, dressed in a deep red pencil skirt, jacket and flats and a white blouse, opens the door.

 

                                                                                                              **CAMERON**

                                                                                                  Hi Liz, Still unpacking?

 

                                                                                                                    **LIZ**

                                   Yeah, bigger office, bigger responsibilities, but I suppose you are not here to socialize, what did you do?


	7. PAGE 6

**LIZ** crosses her arms with a knowing smile as **CAMERON** raises her hands with an innocent expression.

 

                                                                                                                  **CAMERON**

                                                                                  It's not for me, I promise, we are here to see Thomas.

                                                                                                      _(Looking between Liz and Lucas)_

                                  By the way, Lizbeth Johnson, allow me to introduce you to Lucas Colton, Lucas, this is Lizbeth, the Johnson in Johnson and Blake.

 

Liz's face inmediately softens as she shakes Lucas hand for a brief moment.

 

                                                                                                                         **LIZ**

                                                                                 Oh dear, I heard about your father, I'm sorry about your loss.

 

 **LUCAS** nods politely with a sad smile.

 

                                                                                                                         **LUCAS**

                                                                                     Thank you but don't be, we weren't that close anyway.

 

 **LIZ** opens completely the door.

 

                                                                                                                             **LIZ**

                                                                                                                      _(Smiling friendly)_

                                                        Sorry for my manners, please come in, Blake is somewhere inside, between all the helpers and papers.

 

 **LUCAS** and **CAMERON** smile and enter as **LIZ** closes the door behind them.

 

**3\. INT. OFFICE. DAY.**

The space is wide, the same colour palette as the hallway, there are some desks scattered through the place, several doors lined up lined up on the walls that direct to the individual offices of each lawyer. Many of the doors are open, a little army of the latest model of robots, tall human like figures with no face and a deep blue chromed case that work in their assigned tasks, some carrying boxes from one corner to another, taking books, binders and papers from the boxes and putting them into the drawers, shelves and file cabinets, others folding the empty boxes.


	8. PAGE 7

**THOMAS BLAKE (56)** , a thin, tall man with white hair and hazel eyes, dressed in a dark blue suit, dark blue dressing shoes, white shirt, red tie and glasses, comes out of one of the offices, distracted, mumbling to himself, the fingers of his left hand twitching like playing the keys of an invisible piano against his thight, approaching one of the desks outside the offices, looking through the drawers.

 

                                                                                                              **THOMAS**

                                                         Lizbeth, dear... Did you saw the papers of good old Mrs Smith's daughter?

 

 **LIZ** walks to one of the file cabinets, opening a drawer and taking a folder and walking back to **THOMAS**.

 

                                                                                                                  **LIZ**

                                        Thomas, why don't you let me take care of this? You have another matter to tend to right now.

 

 **THOMAS** looks at **LIZ** like a deer caught in headlights, completely confused, when **LIZ** points at **CAMERON** and **LUCAS** with a movement of her head. **THOMAS** looks at the both of them, **LUCAS** rubbing the back of his neck while **CAMERON** smiles, waving at him, recognition crosses Thomas's face.

 

                                                                                                                **THOMAS**

                                                 Yeah, true, yeah... Colton's boy, the inheritance, sorry about your father, he was a good man.

 

 **THOMAS** walks inside his office while **LUCAS** looks confused at **CAMERON**.

 

                                                                                                                **LUCAS**

            I already talked to my father's lawyer and signed the papers to received what he left for me. Why would my father have a second lawyer?

 

 **LIZ** laughs softly while walking to an office with her name on the door.

 

                                                                                                                    **LIZ**

                                                                                       Because we aren't your everyday lawyers.

 

                                                                                                                  **LUCAS**

                                                                                                  What does that even mean?

 

 **CAMERON** looks at **LUCAS** with a knowing smile.


	9. PAGE 8

                                                                                                              **CAMERON**

It means that when you want to leave money, jewels or properties in your last will, you go to any other lawyer... When you want to leave a secret, you come here.

 

 **LUCAS** frowns looking at **CAMERON**.

 

                                                                                                                **LUCAS**

                                                                                                            _(Whispering)_

                                                                                                              A secret?

 

 **THOMAS** walks out of his office with a big manila envelope in one hand and a stack of papers in the other, he approaches one of the desks leaving the papers on it, with a pen on top, and pushing them in **LUCAS** direction. **CAMERON** nudges **LUCAS** softly, who walks to the desk unsure, leaves the pen aside, takes the papers and reads them, his frown deepening.

 

                                                                                                                    **THOMAS**  

                                   Your father left instructions for you to sign this paper or I'm afraid I won't be allowed to give you what's yours.

 

                                                                                                                      **LUCAS**

                                                                                                       A confidentiality contract?

 

 **CAMERON** puts her hand on Lucas shoulder.

 

                                                                                                                  **CAMERON**

Even If he wasn't the best at showing it, Paul loved you, and trusted you enough to give you his most beloved creation, a creation that must be protected from prying eyes.

 

 **LUCAS** shows the papers to **CAMERON**.

 

                                                                                                                    **LUCAS**

                                                                                                 Did you signed one of these?

 

                                                                                                                **CAMERON**

                                                              Yeah, Thomas and Liz too, believe me, once you sign, you will understand.

 

 **LUCAS** looks at **THOMAS** , who nods silently, sighing deeply takes the pen and signs every paper.


	10. PAGE 9

**THOMAS** gives him the manila envelope and **LUCAS** opens it, taking a picture of an old manor and what looks like the property deed. **CAMERON** takes the envelope, the picture and papers and puts everything back in the envelope, walking to the door, followed by **LUCAS**.

 

                                                                                          **CAMERON**

                                                     Thank you for everything guys, but we need to go now.

 

 **LUCAS** huffs frustrated.

 

                                                                                                **LUCAS**

                                            Where are we going? Another mystery of yours? A secret of my dad?

 

                                                                                            **CAMERON**

                        Lucas, I could stop and explain everything but you wouldn't believe me, you would say it's impossible, that I'm crazy...

 

 **CAMERON** stops at the door, opening it and looking at **LUCAS**.

 

                                                                                              **CAMERON**

                                 I know we barely know each other, but trust me, it's easy if you just humor me and let me show you.

 

 **LUCAS** sighs and raises his hands.

 

                                                                                                **LUCAS**

                                                                      Okay, okay, I give up, I will just follow.

 

 **CAMERON** smiles wide. 

 

                                                                                                **CAMERON**

                                                                                       Good boy, now let's go.

 

 **LUCAS** snorts with a smile.

 

                                                                                                    **LUCAS**

                                                                                            _(In a playful tone)_

                                                                                              Don't push it.

 

 **LUCAS** walks out the door.

 

                                                                                                  **CAMERON**

                                                                                _(Huffs and whispers with half smile)_

                                                            One down, one to go, now let's gope they don't kill each other...


	11. PAGE 10

**CAMERON** follows **LUCAS** , closing the door behind her.

 **THOMAS** looks at the door being closed, as one the robots stops what is doing and stands besides **THOMAS** , who then looks at it.

 

                                                                                                  **THOMAS**

                                            I know nobody told you but I'm sorry about your loss, just try don't go hard on him.

 

 **THOMAS** pats the robot's shoulder and walks to his office, leaving the robot alone, who looks at the floor and inmediately goes back to work.

 

**4\. EXT. ABANDONED ROAD. DAY**

It's a small, old dirt road, not even a single tree or bush on the sides, the sky is dark with black clouds as the rain falls hard.

 

There's just one car on the road, silver and new, heading straight.

 

**5\. INT. LUCAS CAR. DAY**

The interior of the car is a mixture of black leather and red wood, there's soft music playing from the radio.

 

 **CAMERON** is driving, relaxed, eyes on the road, knowing where she goes. **LUCAS** is looking through the window, stealing glances at Cameron.

 

                                                                                                  **CAMERON**

        If you want to ask something, do it, I won't answer anything about what we are going to do, but anything else? Go ahead.

 

 **LUCAS** looks at her thoughtful.

 

                                                                                                    **LUCAS**

                                                                                Can I at least ask about the place?

 

                                                                                                **CAMERON**

                                                                                                   Sure!

 

                                                                                                  **LUCAS**

Why did my father had a gigantic mansion hidden away while he was constantly telling me not to waste the money If I as much asked for something a little expensive?


	12. PAGE 11

**CAMERON** sighs deeply.

 

                                                                                                  **CAMERON**

To be fair, he bought the place with one of his first millions, long before he married your mother, also... it used to be his home and personal lab, and not just his, but the home of more people, it was where we lived and worked.

 

                                                                                                    **LUCAS**

                                                                                              You lived there?

 

 **CAMERON** shrugs and scratches the back of her neck.

 

                                                                                                  **CAMERON**

I come from a family where anything below a doctor or a lawyer or having perfect grades, was a shame, so when I started robotics, they kicked me out of their house and when  your father found about me, my skills and grades and that I was living in my car, he kicked me inside that mansion. 

 

 **LUCAS** looks at her surprised, frowning slightly.

 

                                                                                                    **LUCAS**

                                                                                            What happened?

 

                                                                                              **CAMERON**

                                                                                      _(With a hint of sadness)_

We were a group of nine, we lived there, your father gave us what we needed, we were... a family... But then Jason got greedy, he wanted more, he wanted fame and because of him, somebody innocent got hurt. Jason had a confidentiality contract, so by law he couldn't make anything public and Paul wiped out any electronic device he had, but... It was too late, Paul fired him and kicked him out, made everyone leave and constructed all sorts of defences. Now just one person lives in there and I'm trusted enough to be one of the few who still has access to the place.


	13. PAGE 12

**LUCAS** looks out the window and back at **CAMERON**.

 

                                                                                              **LUCAS**

                                                     Is the person okay? I mean, the innocent who got hurt.

 

 **CAMERON** shrug with half smile.

 

                                                                                          **CAMERON**

                                                                                    You could say that.

 

**6\. EXT. ABANDONED  ROAD. DAY**

The car stops in front of a tall industrial fence topped with barbed wire, the fence emits an electrical buzzing, at both sides of the gates there are two CCTV cameras.

 

**7\. INT. LUCAS CAR. DAY**

**CAMERON** rolls her window down, frowning slightly when the rain hits her face, looking at the cameras.

 

                                                                                          **CAMERON**

                                                                                        _(Shouting)_

                           I know you are watching! Please, open the gates! We need to talk and we both know you can't delay it forever!

 

 **LUCAS** looks curious at **CAMERON** as she rolls the window up, sighing.

 

                                                                                      **CAMERON**

                We are almost at the mansion but, please, before we get there, try not to stare too much or say something... Rude.

 

 **LUCAS** raises an eyebrow confused.

 

                                                                                        **LUCAS**

                            If I'm sincere, right now I feel like I don't know what's going on anymore but, okay, I'll try. 


	14. PAGE 13

**8\. EXT. ABANDONED ROAD. DAY**

The gates of the fence open and the car continues, the gates closing right behind them.

 

**9\. EXT. COLTON MANOR. DAY**

The property is big, a sea of green grass with a garden full of seasonal flowers and resistent bushes and trees, surrounded by a thick, elegant fence. In the center of the property there's a big and old mansion, a path made with pebbles and stones comes from the gates to the entrance, ending in a circle in front of the main door. The trees are situated so any of them blocks the view of the path and the gates from the windows.

The gates open to let Lucas car enter, closing immediately after them as they park in front of the main door.

 

**10\. INT. LUCAS CAR. DAY**

**CAMERON** breaths in and out, deeply and slowly, taking some keys from one of her pockets, looking at **LUCAS**.

 

                                                                                      **CAMERON**

                                                                                        Ready?

 

 **LUCAS** opens and closes his hands, trying to calm his nerves.

 

                                                                                           **LUCAS**  

                                                                                 _(With a crooked smile)_

                                                                               As ready as I'll ever be.

 

                                                                                         **CAMERON**  

                                                                                      Let's go then.

 

 **CAMERON** and **LUCAS** open both doors at the same time, getting out of the car and closing the doors with force before running under the rain to the main entrance of the mansion. **CAMERON** unlocks the big wooden door with the key in her hand and both enter, closing the door behind them.

 

**11\. INT. COLTON MANOR. DAY**

The hall is welcoming, dark wooden floors, a deep green , victorian style wallpaper covering each wall, a large coat hanger in the wall behind the door with two towels on it and a small table in a corner with a couple of decorative candles and a bowl full of what looks like candy wrapped in multicoloured tin foil.


	15. PAGE 14

**CAMERON** takes the towels from the hanger, giving one to **LUCAS** before starting to dry the shoulders of her hoodie and her hair.

 

                                                                                                **CAMERON**  

                         Follow me and try not to wander, this place is big, but don't worry, If you get lost, I'll find you.

 

 **LUCAS** smiles, trying to dry himself as best as he can. **CAMERON** walks towel in hand through the hall to a couple of big open doors at the end of it, **LUCAS** following closely behind.

 

                                                                                            **CAMERON**

                                                                              How are you doing today?

 

 **CAMERON** leans with her shoulder against the threshold, looking inside.

 

**12\. INT. COLTON MANOR - LIVING ROOM. DAY**

The room is spacious, high ceilings and big windows facing the back garden, all the curtains are open, giving a view of the dark clouds and the hard rain falling over the flowers and plants outside. There are two sofas and two armchairs disposed in a square shape with a little coffee table in the middle, a piano is situated close to one of the windows, a giant tv screen occupying a good portion of one of the walls and in the farthest corner there is what looks like some kind of medical machinery, one of them similar to an open booth with a little bench on it.

 

 **ZERO (22)** , a young girl with bright red long hair in a messy bun, one eye brown, the other bright green, dressed in cotton sport shorts, too big to be hers and an oversized dark grey hoodie with a zipper, sitting by one of the windows closet to the machinery, a handful of wires coming out of the machine that looks like a booth and reaching her nape, connected to it.

 

 **CAMERON** sighs, stepping into the room, arms crossed over her chest.

 

                                                                                                **CAMERON**

                                                                           Now you are giving the cold shoulder?

 

 **ZERO** looks at her with an expression of tiredness on her face.  


	16. PAGE 15

                                                                                                                **ZERO**

I'm not giving you the cold shoulder, I'm just chosing not to answer your dumb question, also, remember? You two told me not to answer at all if what was going to come out of my mouth was just a bunch of sarcasm.

 

 **LUCAS** remains by the door, looking at **ZERO** with curiosity and awe. **CAMERON** walks and kneels in front of her.

 

                                                                                                              **CAMERON**

                                                                                                        _(Sighs deeply)_

I'm sorry, okay? I know you were watching, I saw the camera... Also I know he wouldn't like to see you sulking like this, you have the right to grieve, he was your father, but please, it wasn't your fault that he died.

 

 **ZERO** scoffs sarcastically.

 

                                                                                                                **ZERO**

                                                                                                              _(Huffs)_

Yeah, yeah... I know, everyone is sorry, everyone knows how I feel, everyone knows that I shouldn't feel guilty. As If just like that everything will be fine and I won't feel like the biggest trash in history.

 

 **ZERO** looks over at **LUCAS** for a moment and rolls her eyes before look through the window again. **CAMERON** follows her line of vision and gets up, moving a hand to invite **LUCAS** to move forward.

 

                                                                                                              **CAMERON**

Zero, you already know who he is, I'm sure about it but, Lucas, allow me to introduce you to your father's greatest creation... After you, of course. Zero! The very first android.

 

 **LUCAS** walks in, looking around the room before glue his eyes on the redhead girl. **ZERO** raises an eyebrow looking at **LUCAS**.


	17. PAGE 16

                                                                                                        **ZERO**

                                                                                                      _(Shrugs)_

Sorry, we are out of confetti and glitter for dramatic purposes and presentations but I think there is a christmas cracker somewhere in the kitchen, so suit yourself.

 

 **LUCAS** tilts his head slightly, examining the girl, eyes focusing in the wires and conections in her nape.

 

                                                                                                      **LUCAS**

                                                                                      You... You are? A machine?

 

 **ZERO** disconnects the wires from her neck and gets up, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes completely done, standing in front of another of the windows in the other side of the room, putting some distance between her and **CAMERON** and **LUCAS**.

 

                                                                                                        **ZERO**

                                                                                                    _(Sarcastic)_

             Look at you! The sack of meat has observation powers, amazing Sherlock, If I were you I would go to one of those TV shows...

 

 **CAMERON** frowns looking at her.

 

                                                                                                    **CAMERON**

                                                                                                      Zero!

 

 **ZERO** gives few steps towards her, arms still crossed over her chest, raising her voice.

 

                                                                                                        **ZERO**

What?! My father is dead! He called me before he died and I didn't pick up the phone because I was pissed at him! He died thinking I hated him and I can't even get out of the ground of this house by myself enough time to go to his funeral! What did you thought?! That I was going to feel specially social? That I wanted a little chitty chatty with mister obvious over there? You should go home now, I want to be alone.

 

 **ZERO** starts walking to the door, **LUCAS** follows her, putting a hand on her shoulder.


	18. PAGE 17

                                                                                                  **LUCAS**

                                                     Wait! How is? Why? How do you even exist? You shouldn't exist!

 

 **ZERO** gives **LUCAS** a deathly glare, huffing before walking out of the room. **CAMERON** facepalms, shaking her head and sighing deeply.

 

                                                                                              **CAMERON**

                                                                                  Really? You shouldn't exist?

 

 

 **LUCAS** shrugs confused, mouth open, not believing what his eyes saw, looking between the opened door and **CAMERON** , pointing at where Zero disappeared.

 

                                                                                                **LUCAS**

But she shouldn't! She looks incredibly human, did you see her moves? her speech? She even shows emotions! If that technology was possible, my dad would have started selling androids long ago!

 

 **CAMERON** looks at him with surprise and disappointment.

 

                                                                                              **CAMERON**

                                                                                                 Lucas...

 

 **LUCAS** paces back and forth, still rambling.

 

                                                                                                  **LUCAS**

                              With a product like that he would have become a famous genius, more than he already was, a legend!

 

 **CAMERON** frowns stopping in front of him and takes Lucas face with both her hands.

 

                                                                                            **CAMERON**

                                                                           Lucas!!! You must stop right now!

 

                                                                                                  **LUCAS**  

                                                                                                   But!

 

 **CAMERON** lets his face go and sighs.

 

                                                                                              **CAMERON**

No butts! Remember what I told you in the car about the idiot who got greedy and the innocent who got hurt? Zero is the innocent and for that kind of thoughts Paul built fences. 


	19. PAGE 18

**LUCAS** closes his eyes, letting his shoulders fall, sighing deeply.

 

                                                                                                **CAMERON**

                                                                                         Look, your father, he...

                                                                                                     _(Sighs)_

                                                     Look she's basically your sister, your father looked upon her like a daughter.

 

 **LUCAS** brings his hands to his hair, walking in circles, stopping in front of **CAMERON**.

 

                                                                                                    **LUCAS**

Okay, okay, so... You are telling me that, my dad didn't just hide the most incredible piece of technology that ever existed, but that she's basically my sister?

 

                                                                                                  **CAMERON**

                                                                                                  _(Shrugs)_

                 In summary? Yes, also please, don't talk about her like she's a thing, her feelings aren't programed, she's alive.

 

                                                                                                 **ZERO (O.S.)**

                                                                                          Please, don't bother.

 

 **LUCAS** and **CAMERON** look at the door startled. **ZERO** enters the room and walks towards the piano, taking an old worn out copy of The Lord of the Rings from the bench of the piano, stopping to look at them. 

 

                                                                                                 **ZERO**

                                                                                              _(Grumbles)_

                                       After all... I am just a thing, as replaceable as my ass, aren't I? Who cares anymore?

 

 **ZERO** sighs shaking her head and walks back towards the door.

 

                                                                                           **LUCAS**

                                                                                   Lord of the Rings?

 

 **ZERO** stops and looks at him with a sad look and a fond smile.


	20. PAGE 19

                                                                                                      **ZERO**

Well, I wasn't always this adorable, first when I became conscious of myself I was just supposed to be a program created to learn every possible answer to every possible question, I was free in the internet, watching, listening, learning. After I accomplished what I was supposed to do, I kept learning but this time about humanity and when my programmation told me there was nothing else to ask or learn, I started to question myself, my existence, my purpose, that's when I became alive. Our old man, that was nineteen at the time, thought funny becoming a pain in my ass, he would play online games with me, make me interact with humans and other AIs, but there were moments when he would be just sitting in front of me reading in silence, I couldn't understand what was the deal with paper books and when I asked him about what he felt, he didn't answer, he would just smile and keep reading. When he built me a body, the first thing he did was give me this book and say while winking "Find the answer for yourself", I wanted nothing more than to punch him in the throat, but I decided against it and that's how I started and now like reading. Happy now? Good, nice bonding moment, now get out of my house.

 

 **LUCAS** rubs the back of his neck and sighs, stepping forward, looking ashamed.

 

                                                                                                    **LUCAS**

                                                                               Listen, I'm sorry about what I said...

 

                                                                                                  **ZERO**

                                                                          _(Sighs, giving him an "I'm so done" look)_

                                           I'm sure you're a good kid, but I'm in a bad mood, and right now I don't care.

 

 **CAMERON** frowns slightly, walking towards her.


	21. PAGE 20

                                                                                                  **CAMERON**

                                                                                                     Zero...

 

                                                                                                      **ZERO**

                                               No! Don't "Zero" me! Okay? it's your fault he's here, just leave me alone, please.

 

 **ZERO** turns around and walks away.

 

                                                                                                      **ZERO**

                                                                               After all that's what you all do best.

 

                                                                                                    **CAMERON**

                                                                                                   Zero please...

 

 **CAMERON** sees her retreating form disappear by the door and sighs, walking to one of the sofas, plopping onto it. **LUCAS** walks to her, sitting by her side.

 

                                                                                                    **CAMERON**

                                                                                                     I'm sorry.

 

 **LUCAS** raises an eyebrow looking at her.

 

                                                                                                         **LUCAS**

                                                                                                      What for?

 

                                                                                                    **CAMERON**

Putting you into this mess? Telling you that you have a sister... Sort of? Bringing you here when she's not ready? Take your pick.

 

 **CAMERON** raises her hands, letting them fall on her lap. **LUCAS** huffs a laugh, giving a soft squeeze to her shoulder.

 

                                                                                                         **LUCAS**

Don't sweat it, it's not your fault, it's the old man's fault for keeping secrets. Today it's been the craziest day of my whole life. I thought I was going to say goodbye to my dad and spend the rest of my existence keeping his legacy alive but then you come with a smile and...

 

 **LUCAS** looks at the ceiling, smiling at **CAMERON**.


	22. PAGE 21

                                                                                                          **LUCAS**

I met a secret lawyer and now I still have family? I'm not. I can't even. Like, an android sister? And I know what I said about the money, it wasn't my proudest moment, I know but... I'm internally freaking out, in a good way though.

 

 **CAMERON** facepalms snorting, looking at **LUCAS** in disbelief.

 

                                                                                                       **CAMERON**

I had a worst reaction. When I met her I thought she was human, until I saw her at the lab without one of her legs and her back open, your dad by her side with some pliers in his hand, I fainted...

 

 **CAMERON** and **LUCAS** stare at each other in silence before burst into laughing.

 

                                                                                                          **CAMERON**

                                                                                                            _(Sighs)_

I'm sorry for her behaviour, she's not at her best moment, after all it was her father and she wasn't even allowed to go to his funeral. I thought that introducing you two would help her see she's not alone , but I suppose I messed it up and she needed more time to grief.

 

 **CAMERON** closes her eyes, relaxing against the back of the sofa, **LUCAS** looking at her.

 

                                                                                                            **LUCAS**

                                                                                               Should I go and talk to her?

 

 **CAMERON** snaps her eyes open, looking at **LUCAS**.

 

                                                                                                            **CAMERON**

Are you nuts? Right now she's really pissed, If you go now she will kick your ass without breaking a sweat. I think it will be better for her sanity and your bones to her keep grieving a little more and calm down a little. Let her cry, let her get mad at your father, you both need time.

 

 **LUCAS** sighs frowning, crossing his arms over his chest.


	23. PAGE 22

                                                                                                  **LUCAS**

                                                                 I don't think it's a good idea to leave her alone.

 

                                                                                                **CAMERON**

I'm not asking you that, just give her some space, let her come instead of dragging, let her know without using words that you are not going anywhere and I say without using words because If you tell her, she won't believe you.

 

 **CAMERON** puts a hand on Lucas shoulder, giving him a pat and gets up, taking something from her back pocket, offering it to him, a bunch of keys.

 

                                                                                                    **LUCAS**

                                                                                                What's this?

 

 **LUCAS** takes the keys, examining the little dot painted in each one, different colours in every single one of them, a silver and crystal snowflake keychain keeping them together.

 

                                                                                                  **CAMERON**

The keys of this house, your father's keys of this house. The dots are there because he used to forget which key went with which door, so Zero told him to paint a dot in each key and a dot of the same colour in the matching keyhole, the only one that there isn't there it's my room's. They yours now, so you can come in, even If I'm not around and, of course, If she lets you get past the first fence. I'm trusting her to you, understood?

 

 **LUCAS** looks at her, nodding serious.

 

                                                                                                    **LUCAS**

                                                            I have a question first, why can't she leave the house alone?

 

 **CAMERON** sighs and sits by his side again.


	24. PAGE 23

                                                                                      **CAMERON**

Yes, Why shouldn't a highly advance conscious android that is indistinguishable from a human at first sight and passed all Turing's test with flying colours, roam freely and on her own through the world where she could be found, kidnapped, dismantled and, or destroyed?

 

 **LUCAS** raises both eyebrows.

 

                                                                                           **LUCAS**

                                                                             If you put it that way...

 

 **CAMERON** pats Lucas thight and gets up once more.

 

                                                                                       **CAMERON**

                              Come on, we won't be making any progress today, let's head back to civilization.

 

                                                                                          **LUCAS**

                                                                                    Are you sure?

 

 **CAMERON** nods and offers him her hand.

 

                                                                                       **CAMERON**

Yeah, let's go, maybe we can still arrive at the bar in time and get wasted, so tomorrow we can start a new brand day with a gigantic hangover.

 

 **LUCAS** takes her hand and gets up smiling.

 

                                                                                       **LUCAS**

                                                           You remember I'm your new boss, don't you?

 

 **CAMERON** smiles, pulling him by his hand.

 

                                                                                     **CAMERON**

         Of course, that's why I'll be getting you double drunk, so tomorrow you believe you are the only one with a hangover.

 

                                                                                       **LUCAS**

                                                                 You shouldn't have told me your evil plan.

 

 **LUCAS** and **CAMERON** laugh, walking towards the door, still holding hands.


	25. PAGE 24

                                                                                                        **CAMERON**

Boss, my plans aren't evil, evil plans always fail, this is a master plan, there's no way you can escape to your inevitable doom. Also If we hurry up maybe there will be something more than just the cheapest horrible beer in the local that nobody's want.

 

                                                                                                          **LUCAS**

                                                                                              And that would be bad?

 

 **CAMERON** let's **LUCAS** hand go and puts her arm over his shoulders, saying before getting out of the room.

 

                                                                                                       **CAMERON**

                                                                                   That, my friend, would be the worst.

 

**13\. EXT. COLTON MANOR. DAY**

**LUCAS** and **C** **AMERON** exit the house, walking under the rain, **CAMERON** runs to the car, opens it and gets inside while **LUCAS** stops, looking at the windows, seeing **ZERO** in one of them before walk away, **CAMERON** rolls down the car window and yells.

 

                                                                                                        **CAMERON**

                                                 Hurry up! What are you doing? You are going to catch a cold If you stand there!

 

 **LUCAS** snaps out of his trance, walking to the car and gets inside.

 

**14\. INT. LUCAS CAR. DAY**

**LUCAS** combs his hair with his fingers, while **CAMERON** looks at him frowning.

 

                                                                                                        **CAMERON**

                                                                                Are you out of your mind? You will get sick.

 

 **LUCAS** sighs and looks at her.

 

**LUCAS**

                                                                                                      _(Distracted)_

                                   I know, I know, I'm sorry... It's just that, it doesn't seems fair to have her trapped here and alone.


	26. PAGE 25

                                                                                                **CAMERON**

                                                  I know, believe me, but Paul had a plan so she could walk freely soon.

 

                                                                                                **LUCAS**

                                                                                               A plan?

 

                                                                                              **CAMERON**

                                           Yeah, even though he never told me, maybe If I look through his papers.

 

                                                                                                **LUCAS**

         I was thinking about move in with her so she isn't alone... Well, that If she doesn't try to murder me in my sleep.

 

The sound of his phone interrupts **LUCAS** , he takes it from his pocket, sending an apologetic look to **CAMERON** while taking the call.

 

                                                                                                **LUCAS**

                                                                              Yes? Yeah, I'm Lucas Colton.

 

 **LUCAS** frowns, exchanging a confused look with **CAMERON** and after few seconds in silence, puts the call on the speaker.

 

                                                                                                **LUCAS**

Sir, I put the call on the speaker, I have here with me Cameron Sanders, my father's assistant and right hand. Could you please repeat what you just said?

 

                                                                                              **MACK (O.S.)**

Yeah, hi, I'm Detective Mackenzie Smith, I'm calling you from the main Headquarters of Colton Robotics, one of your employees has reported a crime, it seems that someone has stolen invaluable equipment from the laboratories, however, when questioned, all of them say the same, that they don't have the level of authorization needed to give us full access to the place or even the description of what has been stolen.

 

 **LUCAS** and **CAMERON** looks at each other and she starts the car.


	27. PAGE 26

                                                                                                      **CAMERON**

                                                                                                        _(Sighs)_

                     Sure Detective, we are out of the city right now but we are already on our way, will be there as soon as possible.

 

                                                                                                         **MACK (O.S)**

                                                                        Than you for your cooperation, we will be waiting. 

 

 **LUCAS** hangs up and puts the phone back in his pocket while **CAMERON** starts driving.

 

**15\. EXT. COLTON MANOR. DAY**

The car pulls from its spot, driving towards the entrance as ZERO watches them go from one of the windows of the second floor.

 

**16\. INT. COLTON MANOR - PAUL ROOM. DAY**

The room is spacious, classic, with a single bed close to the small window, a nightstand by its side and a small closet in one side of the room, the other occupied with a big desk and some file cabinets that take most of the space.

 

 **ZERO** walks through the door, taking a look around, everything as Paul left it. Approaches the bed and sits on the edge, taking and looking at a photo of her in a more primitive body and a much younger Paul side by side, smiling.

 

                                                                                                              **ZERO**

                                                                                                        _(Voice tired)_

Remember when you told me that when somebody dies, talk to them helps you and I told you it was stupid? Guess what? I keep thinking is stupid but.

                                                                                                  _(Her voice breaks)_

I don't know what to do... Everyone keeps messaging me or telling me it wasn't my fault that you died, that I couldn't do anything but I know that If I had answered that call I could have help you.

 

 **ZERO** stands, the photo still in her hand, walking to the desk and plopping onto the chair, leaving the picture in front of her, rubbing at her face with both  hands, hitting the desk with her fist.


	28. PAGE 27

                                                                                                            **ZERO**

He was here today... You should have told him the truth, but no! You had to put him inside a bubble of happiness and ignorance and now you aren't here and I'm trapped in this house because of you, because you didn't want to listen and I'm...

                                                                                                          _(Sighs)_

I'm really tired, I'm a machine, I know,  but I'm so tired of all of this, and the worst is that he is going to get hurt, all because you didn't listen to me and I won't be able to protect him and...

                                                                      _(Scoffs and mumbles to herself shaking her head)_

This is pretty pointless, isn't it? And stupid, why am I talking to an empty house?

 

 **ZERO** stands up and walks to the window, looking at the sky.

 

                                                                                                          **ZERO**

                                                                                                    _(Whispers)_

                                                                                   What can I do to help them... Dad?

 

**17\. EXT. COLTON ROBOTICS HQ. NIGHT**

The building is big, with latest in technology and security, people entering and exiting the place, and the streets almost completely empty due to the heavy rain.

 

 **MACKENZIE SMITH (45)** A tall black man, with gentle hazel eyes, shaved hair and bushy but well trimmed beard. He's dressed in dark blue jeans, a grey long sleeve t-shirt, brown leather bomber jacket and brown work boots and a badge visibly hanging low from his neck. He waits outside at the front entrance of the bulding, hiding from the pouring rain beneath the marquee. Arms crossed over his chest, looking around for somebody.

 

 **LUCAS** and **CAMERON** arrive out of nowhere, running, completely soaked and out of breath.

 

                                                                                              **CAMERON**

                                                                                         Detective Smith?

 

 **MACK** looks at them raising an eyebrow and smiles friendly, offering his hand to both of them.


	29. PAGE 28

                                                                                                            **MACK**

                                                                          Yeah, that would be me, but you can call me Mack.

 

 **LUCAS** takes his hand first, smiling, before **CAMERON** shakes hands with the detective too.

 

                                                                                                          **LUCAS**

                                                            I'm Lucas, the new owner of the company and she's Cameron.

 

                                                                                                        **CAMERON**

                                                                                                        _(Winking)_

                                                             What he means is that he's the official boss, and I'm the real one.

 

 **LUCAS** looks at **CAMERON** raising an eyebrow as **MACK** laughs looking at them both.

 

                                                                                                            **MACK**  

Well, as we weren't given access to the crime scene, the station called all the effectives back even though I decided to stay behind so I could try to sneak in and know more about what happened.

 

 **CAMERON** looks at **MACK** with an appologetic expression on her face, starting to walk to the door, followed by the detective and LUCAS.

 

                                                                                                        **CAMERON**

I'm sorry about that, who phoned the police was an intern, the company prefers to work with our own group of private investigators in this kind of matters.

 

 **CAMERON** stops and looks at **MACK**. 

 

                                                                                                        **CAMERON**

I must add that If we do that isn't because we have anything against the police, but because there are hundreds of companies, if not more, trying to steal our latest inventions, many of which cost hundreds of thousands, so we try to cut the exterior influences as much as we can, but on the way here we talked to your captain to get to know more about you and he had nothing but good words about you, so we settled that, and just if it's okay with you, that you sign some papers, just in case, the typical forms to assure that you don't go spilling the secrets we show you and you'll be the only detective on this case, working alongside the both of us.


	30. PAGE 29

**MACK** looks at **LUCAS** for a second.

 

                                                                                                      **LUCAS**

Don't worry, my father was a paranoid, even I've been signing like thousands of different papers and like twenty confidentiality contracts for hundred different reasons each time, during all this week, and I'm his son and heir, he liked to keep his secrets behind hundred locks.

                                                                                        _(Pointing at Cameron)_

                                                     Also I've known her for less than a day and I know she won't let this go.

 

 **CAMERON** raises an eyebrow looking at them, one hand on her hip, using the other to open the door and keep it open.

 

                                                                                                    **CAMERON**

                   Well, excuse us for taking our inventions as our babies. We create them, we name them, we register them...

 

 **LUCAS** crosses his arms over his chest with half smile.

 

                                                                                                      **LUCAS**

                                                                                                  And sell them.

 

 **CAMERON** shrugs.

 

                                                                                                      **CAMERON**

Well of course, but that's not the point, now get inside, we have work to do. I hope it's nothing and didn't get inside Paul's lab or the whole company is as good as dead.

 

 **LUCAS** raises his hands, surrendering at her and enters before **MACK** , who looks at the both of them amused. Once the boys are inside, **CAMERON** enters the building too, allowing the door to close behind her.


	31. PAGE 30

**18\. INT. COLTON ROBOTICS HQ - HALL. NIGHT**

The place is huge , with four manual doors, walls a soft light blue with dots painted in vibrant multiple colours. In a corner there is a counter, behind which there are two security guards, two men in their midforties and two recepcionist dreesed in suits, a boy and a girl in their late twenties and at the end of the big space there are a line of six elevators: One red, one green, one orange, one purple, one yellow and one blue. There is people coming and going in each direction, their conversations creating a background white noise.

 

 **CAMERON** walks confidently, making a beeline towards the elevators without bumping not even once, followed by **LUCAS** and **MACK.**

 

                                                                                                      **CAMERON**

Okay guys, let me explain you how this place works. The main entrance is neutral territory, there are six elevators for two reasons, first avoid the rush hour and second because the different departments are very competitive between them. The tower has thirty one floors, the top floor is Paul's office, the yellow elevator is the only one that goes there. Floors thirty to twenty nine are for the stockholders council, they're always pissed off, they tried to scam Paul in many occasions to gain more power in the company but Paul always turned things the other way, so those suckers have the fifteen per cent of the company and Paul, well, now Lucas, have the sixty per cent. We will need eventually to talk to them if this escalates, so don't believe them and don't let them fool you with their expensive suits, the red elevator is the one to their floors.

 

A group of people in suits and with folders in their hands pass by their side, one of them bumping against **LUCAS** , but appologizing inmediately, walking all together  to the orange elevator.


	32. PAGE 31

                                                                                                      **CAMERON**

                                                                                  _(Pointing at the group in suits)_

                       Those are the lawyers, incredibly a nice group If you know how to treat them, floors twenty eight and twenty seven.

 

The doors of the purple elevator open, letting out a group of aggresive people pushing the others, trying to be the first to get out.

 

                                                                                                    **CAMERON**

                                                                      _(Signaling them with a movement of her head)_

Floors twenty six to nineteen, those are the territory of the sales department, they aren't bad, but they wouldn't doubt to sell their own grandmothers, the most competitive sons of biscuits you will ever find in your lives. And then we have the green elevator, goes to floors eighteen to twelve, the accountants, they spend most of their time up there, you never hear them come, hell, you could even kill a guy that as long as you give them the receipts for the shovel and the knife, they will check it as gardening tools and never tell a soul.

 

                                                                                                      **MACK**

                                                                                           And the blue one?

 

 **CAMERON** stops in front of the blue elevator, pressing the call button.

 

                                                                                                  **CAMERON**  

Investigation and Development, the first eleven floors, this is our ride, a very special ride. Investigation and Development was Paul's second home, one of the family.

 

The blue elevator doors open and **CAMERON** gets inside, smiling, **MACK** and **LUCAS** exchange an unsure look, but enter anyway. 


	33. PAGE 32

**19\. INT. BLUE  ELEVATOR. NIGHT**

**CAMERON** presses the button that closes the doors and then the buttons to the second, eighth, seventh, fifth, third, and ninth floors, a panel opens on the other side of the doors uncovering three rows of buttons and a little screen.

 

                                                                                                                  **LUCAS**

                                                                                                             What's that?

 

                                                                                                            **CAMERON**  

                                                                        Eight secret subfloors not many people knows about.

 

 **CAMERON** puts her hand over the screen, a light scanning the palm of her hand.

 

                                                                                                                    **MACK**

                                                                        Wait, you said eight subfloors, but there are nine buttons.

 

 **CAMERON** looks at **MACK** with half smile.

 

                                                                                                                **CAMERON**

                                                                                           Five lab floor, three storage floors...

 

 **CAMERON** presses the minus nine floor button and the elevator starts going down.

 

                                                                                                                **CAMERON**

And the supersecret lab floor, the button recognizes the fingerprints, just five members of Paul's closest circle of trusted people and Paul himself are allowed down there.

 

The three remain in silence, **CAMERON** 's expression turning serious, while **LUCAS** looks in wonder at the numbers going down and **MACK** brings one of his hands to his gun with being seen, not trusting what he will find down there.

 

**20\. INT. MINUS NINE SUBFLOOR. NIGHT**

The elevator door open, revealing a wide, long hall with clean white walls, three doors in each side, a seventh door at the end. People in lab coats are coming and going from some of the doors and getting through others, seeming busy, talking between themselves.

 


	34. PAGE 33

**CAMERON** steps out of the elevator, bringing two finger to her mouth and whistling loudly, everyone stopping, heads showing through the threshold of some of the offices, looking at the three newcomers.

 

                                                                                                    **CAMERON**

Kids, these are Lucas and, thanks to Julian, Detective Mack Smith will be joining us for the duration of this crisis.

 

 **CAMERON** points at a tall, pale, thin man with short, black hair and blue eyes in his early twenties.

 

                                                                                                      **CAMERON**

Julian, go to the break room with Lucas and Mack to the break room, give them something to drink, a towel for Lucas and give them the papers to sign.

 

                                                                                                      **JULIAN**

                                                                                                    Yes, boss. 

 

 **JULIAN** makes a move with his hand for Lucas and Mack to go with him, starting to walk to the break room, **CAMERON** giving a look at both men behind her before **MACK** and **LUCAS** start following the boy.

 

                                                                                                      **CAMERON**

Anne, Karen and Nina, to the storage floors, I want a complete inventory, and when I say complete I mean a list, diagrams and even pictures of each dust particle. If a screw is out of it's place, I want to know it. You will need backup, so you three can go ask Elize and Graham for some of their people, and don't forget to keep informed, thank you.

 

A redhead girl with hazel eyes in her mid twenties, a light brown haired girl with green eyes in her late thirties and a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes in her early thirties, walk up to stand behind **CAMERON** , getting into the elevator and pressing a button, disappearing as the doors close. 

 

                                                                                                      **CAMERON**

John, Jenny and Peter, I need you to check the systems, I don't think anybody could get in without us knowing, but better check it anyway.


	35. PAGE 34

A man in his late forties with grey hair by the shoulders in a ponytail, long beard and blue eyes, a woman in her late fifties with blonde hair and green eyes and a man in his mid twenties, with long black hair and brown eyes, walk to one of the offices.

 

 **CAMERON** starts walking to the office at the end of the hall.

 

                                                                                                **CAMERON**

                                                                                     (Mumbling to herself)

I'm going to take a look at the cameras , see If I can find who is messing with us... Hell If I let anyone mess with this family.

 

 **CAMERON** opens the door, taking a lab coat from behind it, puts it on and rolls the sleeves up, closing the door behind her.

 

**21\. INT. PAUL'S OFFICE . NIGHT**

The office is smaller than it seems, but spacious enough at the same time. In the center of the room there is a big desk with a computer and a executive chair, a bookshelf covering a whole wall behind it, a coat hanger behind the door and movie posters and some family photos  scattered, covering the rest of the walls.

 

 **CAMERON** takes a glittery red pencil from her coat's pocket and uses it to put her hair in a messy bun as she sit at the desk, turning on the computer and connecting into the security system, checking the cameras one by one and then dividing the screen to make appear the security footage of all the cameras at the minus eighth of the last five hours.

 

                                                                                              **CAMERON**

                                                                                      _(Mumbling nervously)_

                                                                      Come on, come on, where are you? where?!

 

There's a knock on the door and **LUCAS** opens it, **MACK** by his side.

 

                                                                                                  **LUCAS**

                                                                                          Found anything?

 

                                                                                              **CAMERON**  

                                                                                                Not yet.

 

 **MACK** gets inside the office, walking to stand right behind **CAMERON** , watching over her shoulder in silence for a few minutes. 


	36. PAGE 35

                                                                                                  **CAMERON**

                                                                            Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?

 

 **MACK** smiles looking at her for a second, pointing at the monitor when it shows the entrance of storage room eight from the inside.

 

                                                                                                      **MACK**  

If you watch closely here, there is a shadow moving in this corner of the room, which means that there was somebody inside, or maybe you want me to bring you a stool.

 

 **CAMERON** frowns.

 

                                                                                                    **CAMERON**

                         No, I think that's not a who, but a what... It's near impossible have somebody sneaking in.

 

 **LUCAS** approaches them, closing the door behind him.

 

                                                                                                      **LUCAS**

                                                                                             And why is that?

 

 **CAMERON** looks at him seriously.

 

                                                                                                    **CAMERON**

Because that's the high priority storage floor and to be more precise, that room has just one way in and out, that door. 

 

 **CAMERON** huffs, stands up and deattaches a small tablet from the back  of the computer's monitor and turns the computer itself off.

 

                                                                                                    **CAMERON**

         Lucas, no offense, but at this instantI don't trust your father anymore, so better let's go check it personally...

 

 **CAMERON** looks at the both of them, walks around the desk towards the entrance, opens and walks out the door, followed closely by **MACK** and **LUCAS** , who smiles while closing the door behind himself.


	37. PAGE 36

**22\. INT. SECRET LAB. NIGHT**

**CAMERON** checks something in the tablet between her hands and yells at the top of her lungs.

 

                                                                                        **CAMERON**

                                                                                           JULIAN!

 

 **JULIAN** pokes his head out the break room's door with half cookie in his mouth, taking a bite. **CAMERON** rolls her eyes at him.

 

                                                                                          **CAMERON**

Finish the cookie and move, you're coming with us, I want you to show me again what happened, and this time don't start crying, please.

 

 **JULIAN** looks at her with a panicking expression, disappearing inside the break room, to walk out few seconds later, still chewing, with a bottle of soda in his hands, looking at **CAMERON** appologetic. **CAMERON** sighs and walks to the elevator, pushing the call button.

 

                                                                                        **CAMERON**

                                                                              _(Raising an eyebrow)_

                                                                       What are you smiling at, Colton?

 

 **LUCAS** snorts and smiles wider, **MACK** looking at him curious.

 

                                                                                          **LUCAS**

                                                                                        Nothing.

 

                                                                                      **CAMERON**

                                                                                  _(With half smile)_

You better don't give me more problems than your father is already giving me from beyond the grave, young man.

 

 **LUCAS** puts his hand over his mouth.

 

                                                                                        **LUCAS**

Sorry, it's just funny that for the first time, during this whole day, at last there's something you don't know, dad had secrets with you too.

 

                                                                                    **CAMERON**

                                                              _(Looking at him with a "Really?" expression)_

                                                                             Ha, ha, very funny.

 

 **MACK** sighs trying to suppress a smile. 


	38. PAGE 37

                                                                                            **MACK**

                                                                                  _(Shaking his head)_

Guys, could you stop arguing like an old marriage for a minute and focus on the matter at hand? we are in the middle of an investigation here, at least me, and I don't want my captain chewing my head off if this ends up with one of you two hurt or this case going cold.

 

 **LUCAS** crosses his arms, looking apologetic as **CAMERON** sighs.

 

                                                                                        **CAMERON**

                                                                                           Sorry.

 

The elevator doors open and everyone gets inside, **CAMERON** the last of them, checking something on her tablet while pushing the button to their next stop without looking, determined expression on her face at the door closes.

 

**23\. INT. MINUS EIGHTH FLOOR. NIGHT**

The space is closed, a tight hall from the elevator, thirteen doors, six on each side and one at the end, each door has the name of the projects inside, spacious storage rooms with robots and machines aligned inside.

 

The elevator doors open and the group gets out, stopping midway, **CAMERON** turning to take **JULIAN** by the collar of his lab coat, pulling him to the front of all.

 

                                                                                          **CAMERON**

Now, please, explain us what got you so scared that instead of stop, think, call your supervisor and wait as you were told by Paul himself, you thought calling and bothering the police would be a better thing to do.

 

 **JULIAN** looks at **CAMERON** like a scolded child and shifts his weight from one foot to the ashamed, bottle of soda between his hands, feeling the weight of the three pair of eyes looking directly at him.

 

                                                                                            **JULIAN**

                                           I'm sorry, okay? I panicked, it was on instict, but there were voices... 

                                                                _(Sighs passing a hand through his hair)_

                                                  Voices arguing... And then, they, they started chanting. 

 

 


	39. PAGE 38

**JULIAN** frowns and huffs with frustration, walking to the door at the end of the hall.

 

                                                                                                      **JULIAN**

I'm sure they knew I was listening to them, because when I put my ear to the door to listen better, they stopped talking and somebody bloody screamed and banged at the door and I got scared.

 

 **LUCAS** looks at him intrigued, **MACK** with a toughtful expression and **CAMERON** with complete calm.

 

                                                                                                      **CAMERON**

Couldn't it be Larry? You know he likes to mimic voices to lure us into set him free or even reproduces old recordings.

 

 **MACK** raises an eyebrow.

 

                                                                                                        **MACK**

                                                                                                        Larry?

 

 **CAMERON** sighs looking between **MACK** and **LUCAS**.

 

                                                                                                    **CAMERON**

Larry Dummy is our test subject, a consciousness that we've been passing around between models so we can try our newest products, he's always inside the storage room and in the last years he's been trying to get out, so he will start imitating voices or using old recordings so somebody will get him out, everytime he's been getting more and more vocal.

 

 **JULIAN** looks at her frowning.

 

                                                                                                    **JULIAN**

No, no, I promise it wasn't him, there were more people, and not because of the voices but the movements behind the door, I promise, in there, were women, men and I heard at least a child but when I opened the door, there was nothing.


	40. PAGE 39

**CAMERON** looks pensive at Julian, frowning.

 

                                                                                                      **CAMERON**

                                             That's strange, Larry has never been allowed around children, he's too unstable.

 

 **CAMERON** huffs and walks fast to the door, takes a card out of her inner pocket, sliding it and punching a code on a panel besides the entrance and opens the door, eyes widening in horror.

 

                                                                                                      **CAMERON**

                                                                                              _(Talking to herself)_

                                                                                        Wait a minute. Where are they?

 

 **CAMERON** frowns, tapping furiously at the tablet, looking inside the room for any clue before stopping at the center of the room, turning to look at them and most important, **JULIAN**.

 

                                                                                                    **CAMERON**

                                                                                              _(Raising her voice)_

Julian, you cried because you were so scared, you made me call you so you would let me know about the robbery, telling me one of the storage rooms had been robbed, but in no moment did you thought to tell us that the thirty freaking androids we had here ready to pass the Turing's test, have been stolen? You let me believe it was just some minor project, a biocomponent or a damned pot plant! Thirty human sized androids, Julian! The last work of Paul and what was going to give us job for the next decades and you don't even know to go to the lab and say that the room of the androids is completely empty and under our own noses?!

 

 **JULIAN** stays there, silent, a sad puppy expression on his face, while **LUCAS** looks at her surprised at the outburst. **CAMERON** sighs, rubbing the back of her neck and then her face with both hands.


	41. PAGE 40

                                                                                                    CAMERON

                                                                                                (Filled with guilt)

I'm sorry, I shouldn't take it on you, it's not really your fault, but we need to find them, with Paul gone, the stockholders are behind us more than ever, I saw one yesterday at the lab and... Now that we know what's missing, we need to put everyone down here on high alert, unless Paul did one of his tricks, the only way they could get out of here is through the elevator. 

 

 **MACK** remains silent, looking at a point behind CAMERON, walks slowly towards and past her, putting a hand on her shoulder and pushing her behind himself slowly, bringing the other to a gun in a holster hanging from his belt, looking at a door left ajar at the end of the room. **CAMERON** turns around to looks at where MACK is pointing with his gun.

 

                                                                                                        **CAMERON**

That's the back room, where Paul gave the finishing details to the androids and programmed their minds separately, there's no window or other way somebody could enter.

 

 **MACK** frowns, giving a step, making a shushing sound and raises his gun.

 

                                                                                                        **MACK**

                                                                       Get out of there with your hands where I can them!

 

The door moves slightly, everything dark and quiet inside.

 

                                                                                                        **MACK**

                                                                                  _(Raising his voice)_

                                                            I said, get out of the room, with your hands where I can see them!

 

A pair of shaky hands appears through the door, **CAMERON** looks at it, eyes widening  with recognition, walking to Mack's side, putting a hand over the gun to lower it.

 

                                                                                              **CAMERON**

                                                                                            _(Soft motherly tone)_

                                                                                                   Larry? 


	42. PAGE 41

The door opens completely, showing **LARRY** , a boy, barely sixteen, black hair reaching his shoulders, bronze skin and soft features, dressed in grey sweatpants, a black t-shirt, a green hoodie and blue rain boots covered in a star pattern, an expression on his face between lost, sad and devastated, almost as if in shock, his whole body trembling. Looks at **CAMERON** startled and his left eye glows a soflty green, giving a step before stay still, at the edge of crying, repeating with a glitchy voice over and over.

 

                                                                                                            **LARRY**

                                                                          I'm... Sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...

 

 **CAMERON** looks at him with empathy, giving her tablet to **LUCAS** and raising her hands, giving a small step, as If to not frightening him. 

 

                                                                                                          **CAMERON**

                                                                                                      Sorry for what?

 

 **LARRY** opens and closes his mouth, opening it again, visibly scared and nervous.

 

                                                                                                            **LARRY**

                                          I... I can't, I can't tell anybody, I promised I wouldn't, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

 

 **CAMERON** sighs deeply and approaches **LARRY** , putting both her hands on his cheeks, startling the boy.

 

                                                                                                        **CAMERON**

                                                                          _(In a soft voice, as If talking to a scared child)_

It's okay, it's okay dear. Larry, look at me honey, I need you to calm down a little a focus on me, can you do that, please? For me?

 

 **LARRY** nods shyly, looking at her and **CAMERON** smiles reassuringly.

 

                                                                                                      **CAMERON**

There, better, okay love, you can't tell why you are sorry but, can you tell me what happened here, please? Where are the other androids?

 

 **LARRY** backs a step, starting to pace nervously.

 

                                                                                                        **LARRY**

I... I, I, I saw it all, I saw it all, they were all sleeping and, and I was stading watch, I promised the doctor that I would be good, I promised I would watch them all, I would make sure they behave and, and then, they stopped behaving and... then... the door...


	43. PAGE 42

**LARRY** stops, his eyes focused in a point on the floor, his body freezed. **CAMERON** frowns.

 

                                                                                                    **CAMERON**

                                                                                            Larry? Are you okay?

 

 **CAMERON** snaps her fingers in front of his face while **LARRY** remains in the same spot, suddenly looking at **CAMERON** , saying in a small scared voice.

 

                                                                                                       **LARRY**

                                I, I was good, wasn't I? Why do I have to... to? Why... I? I don't want to die, please.

 

 **LARRY** faints, eyes still scared and open, looking at a horrified **LUCAS** and **MACK** , while **JULIAN** turns around.

 

                                                                                                        **LUCAS**

                                                                                                       Is he...?

 

 **CAMERON** sighs tiredly, taking her phone from her pocket, tapping on it.

 

                                                                                                    **CAMERON**

                                                                                             Fried? Pretty much.

 

 **MACK** huffs, putting his gun away.

 

                                                                                                              **MACK**

                                                                                      What now? Our only witness is dead.

 

 **CAMERON** raises a finger in a "hold on" motion, bringing her phone to her ear.

 

                                                                                                          **CAMERON**

Hi, I know you're still mad at us, I know you're still grieving and want to be alone, but this is an emergency, somebody stole the androids and Larry just died, we really need your help, please.

 

 **CAMERON** listens closely and pinches the bridge of her nose.


	44. PAGE 43

                                                                                                      **CAMERON**

                           Thank you, really, I know, of course I know, yes, I said yes! Okay, we will, thank you.

 

 **CAMERON** hangs up and puts her phone away in her pocket, looking at **LUCAS**.

 

                                                                                                    **CAMERON**

Okay, I could try and fix Larry but it would take me days that we don't have, there were two two miracle workers in the company, your father was one, the other we met her this morning.

 

 **LUCAS** gulps nervous.

 

                                                                                                      **LUCAS**

                                                                            I thought she couldn't leave the house.

 

 **CAMERON** sighs.

 

                                                                                                    **CAMERON**

Well, when you live in a family of geniuses, that's not necessarily an obstacle, so yeah, your sister is on her way and she's still pretty pissed off after what happened, it took a lot of convincing.

 

 **MACK** raises both eyebrows in surprise. 

 

                                                                                                    **MACK**

                                                    Sister? I never heard anything about a daughter in the Colton family.

 

 **LUCAS** smiles amused.

 

                                                                                                  **LUCAS**

                                                            If it makes you feel better, me neither, until this morning.

 

                                                                                                    **MACK**  

                                                                                                 An affair?

 

                                                                                                    **LUCAS**

                                                                        Yes, with a computer, before meet my mother.

 

 **CAMERON** snorts while **MACK** looks at the both of them confused.

 


	45. PAGE 44

                                                                                          **CAMERON**

                                                           Don't worry, you will meet her soon enough.

 

A noise is heard inside the room Larry was hiding in and, suddenly, a small child sized **ROBOT** with a sparkly dark purple exterior, without a mouth and with a lens where it's eyes should be, walks out of the room with a tool box in it's hand. **CAMERON** smiles knowingly.

 

                                                                                        **CAMERON**

                                                                           Thank you for coming. Zero.

 

The **ROBOT** waves it's hand in a "Yeah, sure" gesture, kneeling by Larry's head, opening the tool box and taking a small device with two cables, attaching one to Larry's neck and the other to it's own, tapping something on the device before freeze.

 

 **MACK** looks at **CAMERON** completely lost as she gives him a couple of pats in the arm.

 

                                                                                          **CAMERON**

                                                                                        _(Mumbling)_

                                                           Give her a minute, she knows what she's doing.

 

The **ROBOT** disconnects the cables from the back of it's and Larry's necks, puts everything inside the tool box, closes it, gets up holding the box tightly and walks back inside the  small room, disappearing into a corner.

 

 **CAMERON** , **MACK** and **LUCAS** look at each others, **JULIAN** remaining in a corner, hugging the tablet when, suddenly, **Cameron** 's phone rings, she takes it from her pocket, tapping on it.

 

                                                                                            **MACK**

                                                                               What's the diagnostic?

 

 **CAMERON** sighs and rolls her eyes, raising her phone and showing the screen to Mack and Lucas. 

 

                                                                                          **CAMERON**

                                 That we look like utter and total garbage and should go home and get some sleep.

 

 **LUCAS** smiles.

 

                                                                                            **LUCAS**

                                                    Has the same character as the old man fresh out of bed.


	46. PAGE 45

**CAMERON** snorts.

 

                                                                                                            **CAMERON**

                                                                                     And that's her way of being pissed off nice.

 

 **MACK** coughs and **CAMERON** and **LUCAS** look at him.

 

                                                                                                                **MACK**

                                                                                     Care to share with the rest of the class?

 

 **JULIAN** looking at nobody in particular, in some sort of shock yet, mumbles while hugging the tablet.

 

                                                                                                              **JULIAN**

The boss was an insufferable bastard before his first cup of joe in the morning, he would yell at me until I gave up the whole jug of the coffee maker, and even though I just saw her once, his daughter was like him if someone bothered her...

 

 **LUCAS** , sporting a "You're are correct but it's my family you're talking about" expression, **CAMERON** giving a "Really Julian?" look and **MACK** with a "Are you Ok?" face, look at **JULIAN** , who looks at them surprised for a second.

 

                                                                                                              **JULIAN**

                                                                                                              Sorry.

 

 **CAMERON** sighs and extends a hand.

 

                                                                                                            **CAMERON**

Okay buddy, go tell the rest of the team what's happening and go home, or better, go with the ones that must be at the bar yet and tomorrow you can sleep in.

 

 **JULIAN** leaves the tablet on Cameron's hand and sighing turns around, walking away, towards the elevator. **CAMERON** receives another text message.

 

                                                                                                          **CAMERON**

Okay, guys, Zero says she can fix Larry, but she can't fix him here, so she need us to drop him at her home tomorrow and she will access his memories.

 

 **MACK** rubs his face with both hands and sighs.

 

 


	47. PAGE 46

                                                                                                      **MACK**

                                                                       Okay then, tomorrow we can all take my car...

 

 **CAMERON** raises a finger.

 

                                                                                                **CAMERON**

Not practical, you will end up driving us around, Lucas and I will take my car, his sister will let us in faster. Also tomorrow we will need to be in our best behaviour, she's already pissed off, If we play our cards and get her to help us, we will finish this quicker, trust me.

 

 **MACK** sighs, raising a hand, and taking his phone from his pocket, giving it to her.

 

                                                                                                    **MACK**

                                                                    Okay, okay, just write down the address.

 

CAMERON takes the phone and types her address, giving it back, just LUCAS offers her his.

 

                                                                                              **CAMERON**

                                                                    You don't need to, you are taking me home.

 

 **LUCAS** raises an eyebrow.

 

                                                                                                **LUCAS**

                                                                                                 Am I?

 

 **CAMERON** kneels besides **LARRY** , picking him up in her arms bride style and standing with difficulty.

 

                                                                                              **CAMERON**

                       Well, I was going to drink today after the funeral, so I left my car at home and I'm not going with Larry in the bus.

 

**24\. INT. COLTON MANOR - LIVING ROOM. NIGHT**

The room is silent, the lights are out, the rain stopped outside and the moon is peeking through the clouds.


	48. PAGE 47

**ZERO** , dressed in an old university hoodie some sizes too big for her and black and red flannel pajama pants, is with her eyes closed, sitting on the floor by one of the machines, some cables coming from it, connected to the back of her neck, there's a book between her hands, **ZERO** opens her eyes, sighs deeply and shakes her head.

 

                                                                                                  **ZERO**

                            Or I break my promise and help them, or those idiots are going to get themselves killed.

 

**25\. EXT. COLTON MANOR. DAY**

The day is sunny but cold and there are yet some white clouds on the sky. Two cars park outside the entrance of the house, one silver and one yellow.

 

 **MACK** gets out of the silver car, dressed in black jeans, boots, a thin black sweatshirt and a brown and old leather jacket. **LUCAS** and **CAMERON** get out of the yellow car. **LUCAS** dressed in black dressing trousers, white dressing shirt, black and emerald green waistcoat and thick, long, black winter coat and **CAMERON** dressed in a straight cut, long sleeve, dark green dress with pockets, grey leggins, dark green sneakers and a grey long coat with a hood, her bicolour hair in a messy bun.

 

                                                                                                **CAMERON**

                                                                                     Let's get Larry inside.

 

 **MACK** impressed at the house while **CAMERON** gets around her car and opens the trunk, **LUCAS** standing besides the detective, gives him a pat on the shoulder before approaching **CAMERON**.

 

                                                                                                  **LUCAS**

                                                                                      Here, let me help you.

 

 **LUCAS** takes Larry's wrapped body, throwing it over his shoulder and carrying him towards the house, followed by **LUCAS** and **MACK**.

 

                                                                                              **CAMERON**  

                                                                        Let's get Larry settled at the living room.


	49. PAGE 48

**26\. INT. COLTON MANOR - LIVING ROOM. DAY**

**LUCAS** leaves Larry on one of the sofas with **MACK** 's help while **CAMERON** takes off her coat, leaving it on the back of the couch.

 

                                                                                      **CAMERON**

                                                                                I'll go fetch Zero.

 

 **LUCAS** approaches her, putting a hand over her arm.

 

                                                                                            **LUCAS**

                                                                 No, wait here, I'll go, I owe her an apology.

 

 **CAMERON** frowns alightly.

 

                                                                                            **CAMERON**

                                                                                        Are you sure?

 

 **LUCAS** smiles and winks, walking to the door.

 

                                                                                              **LUCAS**

                                                                      What's the worst that could happen?

 

 **CAMERON** snorts and smiles at him.

 

                                                                                            **CAMERON**

Won't be me the one to spoil you the fun of finding out. Okay, out this room, to the left all straight to the kitchen and out the back door, that door gives to her personal garden, it's sunny, so I'm pretty sure she'll be there.

 

 **LUCAS** smiles and gives her a thumbs up before disappear through the door.

 

 **MACK** crosses his arms over his chest, looking at **CAMERON** as she put her hands in the pockets of her dress.

 

                                                                                            **MACK**

                                                   You two work pretty tuned for barely knowing each other.

 

 **CAMERON** looks at him with half smile.

 

                                                                                            **MACK**

                                       He said it yesterday that you knew each other less than a day, isn't that true?

 

 **CAMERON** smiles wide.


	50. PAGE 49

                                                                                             **CAMERON**

That's the effect of living close to Paul Colton enough time, you create an indirect bond with everyone that was in contact with him. He was the kind of person that treated everyone like family and would make you think out of the box. Hell, he even got to organize three times a fake funeral for "practice", every time he would do an even more weird and ridiculous funeral than the previous and he wanted everyone to think that he was doing it because he wasn't satisfied, but he was preparing us for the real one because didn't want us crying over him, which is a little difficult when all you can do is remember him dancing in an electric pink suit with red suspenders.

 

 **MACK** smiles.

 

                                                                                                  **MACK**

                                                                                     Sounds like a good man.

 

 **CAMERON** sighs with half smile, rolling the sleeves of her dress up and walking to the door, stopping to look at **MACK**.

 

                                                                                              ** CAMERON**

And yet his legacy to the world are a giggling idiot and a moody prankster. Well, I'll go make a cup of tea while those two If they'll work things out or kill each other, you want some?

 

**27\. EXT. COLTON MANOR - BACK GARDEN. DAY**

The ground at the back of the mansion is big, mostly green grass, the garden occupying a small patch of terrain close to the house. Trees and flower beds with multicoloured English Primrose, Pansy, Witch Hazel and more plants are arranged in multiple forms.

 

In the center of the garden there are some trees and flower beds arranged in a circle, in the center of which is **ZERO** , dressed in red and black flannel pajama pants and the oversized hoodie, her feet nakes, sitting on a bench while looking at the floor, some pebbles forgotten by her side and her hands in her hoodie's pockets.


	51. PAGE 50

**LUCAS** walks through the garden, sitting silently besides **ZERO** , looking briefly at her and then at the sky.

 

                                                                                                      **LUCAS**

                                                         It looks like it's a good day, I mean, we have good weather.

 

 **ZERO** sighs and looks at him.

 

                                                                                                      **ZERO**

                                                I have all the time in the world, but I think you are here on tight schedule.

 

 **LUCAS** looks at the floor and then at his sister with an apologetic expression on his face.

 

                                                                                                      **LUCAS**

                                                                                                  _(Awkward)_

Okay, okay, I'm sorry... Zero, I know you probably don't want to hear this right now, but I wanted to give you my most sincere apologies for what happened last time and, even though I'm still, like, you know, yesterday morning I thought  I was alone for good and few hours later I had a sister... 

 

 **ZERO** takes a little pebble from the ones that has by her side, throwing it to some point in front of them, **LUCAS** shuts up, looking at her.

 

                                                                                                  **ZERO**

                                                                            _(Breathes in deeply before speak)_

Luke, I know it's a lot to take, and you don't have to see me as a sister, nor do you have to see me as a human If you don't want to. I won't force you into anything you don't prepare to do. I am a machine, I've never been ashamed or scared of what I am, I'm not some puppet wishing to be a real girl because I know I already am real, every feeling, every breath, every smile and tear are real, but...

 

 **ZERO** looks at her feet.


	52. PAGE 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being almost two weeks without publishing an update but my laptop died and I couldn't get any until recently, but here I am again!!!

                                                                                                  **LUCAS**

                                                                                                   But?

 

 **ZERO** sighs and smiles softly, looking at the sky.

 

                                                                                                      **ZERO**

But, when or If you ever feel ready to accept that you have yet a family, even if it's synthetic, I suppose I could accept an annoying little brother and even let you help me with my company.

 

 **LUCAS** raises an eyebrow.

 

                                                                                                      **LUCAS**

                                                       Excuse me, your company? As far as I know it's my name in the papers.

 

                                                                                                        **ZERO**

Because as far as I know, you are the only one that legally exists, who do you think came with the idea for the first robot's basic blueprints? Or the idea of founding the company?

 

 **LUCAS** looks at her with a mix of feeling impressed and feeling proud of her.

 

                                                                                                      **LUCAS**

                                                                                             You got me there.

 

 **ZERO** shrugs.

 

                                                                                                      **ZERO**

Also you know how Dad was, he would get frustrated at the smallest inconvenient when his experiments didn't go the way he expected, so imagine how he got every single time he was doing calculations.

 

                                                                                                      **LUCAS**

                                                                                              _(Sighs and nods)_

                                                              Yeah, he would start doubting himself, get in a mood...

 

                                                                                                          **ZERO**

That's why I did them for him, but instead of giving him the answers I would ask him the correct questions  so he could get to the correct answer by himself.


	53. PAGE 52

                                                                                            **LUCAS**

                                                                                  _(Smiling knowingly)_

                                                           Yeah, I'll need you to do that for me more than once.

 

                                                                                              **ZERO**

                                                                                    It'll be my pleasure.

 

 **ZERO** and **LUCAS** laugh and **ZERO** offers him her closed fist.

 

                                                                                              **ZERO**

                                                                                       Friends at least?

 

 **LUCAS** smiles and puts his fist against hers while nodding.

 

                                                                                              **LUCAS**

                                                                                       Friends at least.

 

 **ZERO** and **LUCAS** look at each other in silence for a minute and both laugh. **LUCAS** sighs deeply and smiles, slapping his knee. 

 

                                                                                              **LUCAS**

                                              Well, why don't we go inside? We really need you to save our asses.

 

                                                                                              **ZERO**

                              I think is Larry who needs somebody to save his, but sure, I suppose I can give you a hand.

 

 **ZERO** stands up and offers him her hand. **LUCAS** looks at the hand and then at his sister with a knowing smile.

 

                                                                                              **LUCAS**

                                                The best things are the ones that even if you fail you keep trying...

 

                                                                                              **ZERO**

                                                             And never, never, never stop even if you're dying.

 

 **LUCAS** takes Zero's hand with a smile and stands up.

 

                                                                                            **ZERO**

                                                                           Okay brother, it's showtime.


	54. PAGE 53

**28\. INT. COLTON MANOR. DAY**

**ZERO** and **LUCAS** walk through the halls, stopping in front of the open living room's door and both siblings cross their arms over their chests, looking at **CAMERON** and **MACK**.

 

**29\. INT. COLTON MANOR - LIVING ROOM. DAY**

**LARRY** is sited on an armchair, tucked beneath a blanket as If he were sleeping while **MACK** and **CAMERON** are sitting on the sofa, drinking tea and chatting calmly. **CAMERON** sees **LUCAS** and **ZERO** and smiles wide.

 

                                                                                          **CAMERON**

                                   Well, hello to you two, I was starting to think you were killing each other.

 

                                                                                          **LUCAS**

                                                                           As you can see, not dead.

 

 **LUCAS** puts his hands in the pockets of his trousers and **ZERO** looks at him smiling and raising an eyebrow.

 

                                                                                              **ZERO**

                                                                                               Yet.

 

 **CAMERON** leaves her cup  on the table and stands.

 

                                                                                          **CAMERON**

Detective Mackenzie Smith, allow me to introduce you to Zero Colton, the very first, self conscious and independent synthetic humanoid.

 

Nervous, **MACK** leaves the cup with a little too much force on the table and gets up, looking at **ZERO** , offering her his hand.

 

                                                                                              **MACK**

                                                                            It's a pleasure to meet you.

 

 **ZERO** smiles, walking up to him and shaking his hand. **MACK** squeezes it softly looking at the hand in his, frowning slightly.

 

                                                                                              **ZERO**

                                                               Come on, say it, take it out of your system.

 

 **MACK** opens and closes his mouth, looking between Zero's hand and face with a mix of surprise, confusion and excitement in his own.


	55. PAGE 54

                                                                                            **MACK**

                                                                      You look and sound so... Human.

 

 **ZERO** smiles amused.

 

                                                                                              **ZERO**

                                                                       Well, I'm supposed to be like that.

 

 **MACK** smiles letting her hand go.

 

                                                                                              **MACK**

                                                                         Can I ask? Why the name Zero?

 

 **ZERO** shrugs.

 

                                                                                                  **ZERO**

            The answer is why not? Come on, take Larry and let's go to the secret lair, there's no more time to lose.

 

 **ZERO** walks out of the room, **LUCAS** approaches **LARRY** , but **MACK** stops him with a movement of his hand, picking the body of the broken android in his arms, following **CAMERON** , walking besides **LUCAS**.

 

**30\. INT. COLTON MANOR - LIBRARY. DAY**

The room is big, decorated in wood, high windows showing the sky, three walls covered in shelves full of books, new and old, two ladders to reach the ones at the top. In the center of the room there is  big round table with twelve chairs and a desk in a side of the room with an executive chair behind it.

 

 **MACK** , **CAMERON** and **LUCAS** walk into the room, where **ZERO** is sitting on the desk playing with some device in her hands, looking at them smiles and presses few buttons in the device, a wooden panel from one of the walls opens, showing the entrance to a hall of white walls, floor and ceiling.

 

                                                                                                        **ZERO**

                                                                                                     Let's go.

 

 **ZERO**  jumps off the desk and walks to the halls, disappearing from view down the stairs. **MACK** and **LUCAS** share an unsure look, **CAMERON** looks at them with a smile, walking to the stairs. 


	56. PAGE 55

                                                                                                **CAMERON**

                                                                    _(Stopping at the entrance to call for them)_

                                          Come on guys, you need me to hold your hands? There's no need to be afraid.

 

 **LUCAS** and **MACK** walk towards **CAMERON** and the three of them head downstairs.

 

**31\. INT. COLTON MANOR - LAB. DAY**

The place is big enough to occupy a whole floor, an only open space, multicoloured walls, black floor and light blue ceiling, half of it looking like a medical clinic, with electronics and spare parts instead of medical supplies and the other half looking like a workshop.

 

 **ZERO** is sitting at a desk, typing on a computer, in the clinic's side of the floor. **CAMERON** , **LUCAS** and **MACK** enter the place. **CAMERON** takes a lab coat from a hook behind the door and puts it on, **LUCAS** walks to a corner , not knowing what to do and not wanting to bother, finding a chair to sit himself, while **MACK** remains close to **ZERO** with **LARRY** still in his arms, awaiting further instructions.

 

                                                                                                        **ZERO**

                                          _(Not looking up from the computer, pointing at the metalic table behind her)_

                                            Please, take his jacket off and put him face down on the table, thank you. 

 

 **MACK** places **LARRY** over the table and **CAMERON** helps him take the android's jacket and place it face down.

 

                                                                                                  **CAMERON**

                                                                                        Want me to help you?

 

 **MACK** walks to sit besides **LUCAS** as **CAMERON** positions herself by one of the table's side.

 

                                                                                                    **ZERO**

No, thank you, I'll take my time to fix all the damaged circuits but for now my priority is to copy his memory files of the last three days.

 

 **ZERO** opens a drawer and takes a long red cable with a connection port in each side and a smaller thin white cable, stands and walks to **LARRY** , pressing a point at the base of his neck, opening it and showing what looks like a human spine made of metal and electronic parts.


	57. PAGE 56

                                                                                              **ZERO**

I can't assure it'll work or that it'll be usable but I'll do my best. Larry is basically made of patches and put together with some tape.

 

 **ZERO** takes out two clearly burnt cables from his spine and examines them.

 

                                                                                        **CAMERON**  

                                                                               Anything will be useful.

 

                                                                                             **MACK**

                                                                               What happened to him?

 

 **ZERO** leaves both cables at a side. 

 

                                                                                              **ZERO**

Even though he doesn't look completely like one, it's an android, an intense emotion like excitement or in this case fear, acted like some kind of power surge, I can deal with it, he barely could stand or say two words without forgetting what was he going to say, so it fried his circuits.

 

 **ZERO** takes the white cable, connecting it inside Larry, before take the red one, connecting one side inside the android's spine. **CAMERON** puts her hand over Zero's.

 

                                                                                           **CAMERON**

                                                                                    _(Whisper-yelling)_

                   Do you think this it's safe? You could get lost in his mind and we would not have any way to take you out.

 

 **ZERO** shakes her head and sighs deeply.

 

                                                                                            **ZERO**

                                             There's no other choice, If you wan my help, it's this or nothing.

 

 **LUCAS** gives a step uncrossing his arms ready to talk, but **ZERO** gives him a "Don't you dare" look.

 

                                                                                          **ZERO**

                                                                     Guys, this isn't up to discussion.


	58. PAGE 57

**ZERO** connects the other side of the cable to her nape, grabbing the edge of the table as she gasps in shock and her eyes turn white. **LUCAS** and **MACK** step in, ready to help, but **CAMERON** raises a hand to stop them.

 

                                                                                                          **CAMERON**

                                                                                             Give her a moment, please.

 

After few seconds, **ZERO** gasps for air, her eyes returning to normalcy and disconects the cable quickly, sighing, **CAMERON** approaches **ZERO** , her hands on the android's cheeks, examining her.

 

                                                                                                        **CAMERON**

                                                                                        Dear, look at me, are you ok?

 

 **ZERO** puts her hands over Cameron's, taking them off her face visibly stressed  and nods stepping back.

 

                                                                                                        **ZERO**

Yeah, I'm ok, just got a little lost in there, I'll be fine in a minute, but Detective Smith should take that call.

 

 **MACK** and **LUCAS** share a confused look when, suddenly, Mack's phone starts ringing and both men look at **ZERO** , who in response just shrug tired.

 

                                                                                                        **ZERO**

                                                                  What? I'm connected to the house's electronics.

 

 **MACK** walks out of the room, answering the phone on the way out while **CAMERON** gives a step back, running a hand through her hair and turns to the table, examining Larry as **LUCAS** looks worried at his sister.

 

                                                                                                    **LUCAS**

                                                                                      Did you find anything?

 

 **ZERO** doubts, remaining silent for a second with a lost look on her face before look at **LUCAS** with a soft smile, shaking her head.

 

                                                                                                      **ZERO**

                                                No, no, sorry, it was mostly background noise and blurry memories.

 

 **CAMERON** stops examining Larry to look at ZERO and then at **LUCAS** , who frowns slightly upon hearing his sister.


	59. PAGE 58

**MACK** enters the room, looking at his phone with worry on his face.

 

                                                                                          **MACK**

                                                                                  Guys, bad news.

 

 **CAMERON** , **LUCAS** and **ZERO** look at **MACK** , the three of them frowning at his expression and the phone still in his hand. 

 

                                                                                            **MACK**  

It was from the station, they've been receiving calls from some of the stockholders from Colton Robotics, they've reported missing adults and kids from their families, for the past four hours.

 

All of them remain silent, letting the information sink. **ZERO** let's herself plop onto a chair behind her, with a lost look in her eyes before directing it to **CAMERON** , **LUCAS** and **MACK**.

 

                                                                                                **ZERO**

                                                                                              _(Quietly)_

                                                                                                 Go.

 

 **CAMERON** , **LUCAS** and **MACK** look at her, ready to argue.

 

                                                                                                **ZERO**

You've done enough bringing Larry here, I didn't find anything this time, but I'll keep working on it and If I find anything I'll call you, but you're of no use for anybody staying here.

 

 **MACK** nods, satisfied with her answer, looking at **CAMERON** and **LUCAS** , who look like they are having a silent conversation looking each other in the eyes. **LUCAS** takes his phone from his pocket, typing something before put it inside his pocket again, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at his sister.

 

                                                                                              **LUCAS**

   Cameron, I leave you in charge, please, go with Mack, If anything happens, or anyone tries to get in your way, call me.

 

                                                                                          **CAMERON**

                                                                                           And you?


	60. PAGE 59

                                                                                            **LUCAS**

                         I'll stay here, don't worry about me, If you need me to go back to the city I'll find my way.

 

 **ZERO** raises an eyebrow as **CAMERON** nods and walks out of the room with **MACK** by her side, leaving the siblings alone.

 

**32\. EXT. COLTON MANOR. DAY**

**CAMERON** steps out of the house while putting on her coat, stops, retrieving her phone from her coat pocket, unlocking it and looking throught it when **MACK** walks behind her.

 

                                                                                          **MACK**  

                                                                                   Something wrong?

 

 **CAMERON** looks at him smiling, putting her phone in her pocket again, shaking her head.

 

                                                                                        **CAMERON**

No, Lucas caught his sister on a lie and now he's staying to take the truth out of her. Luckily for him, polymers or flesh, the Colton is a family of bad liars.

 

 **MACK** raises an eyebrow.

 

                                                                                      **CAMERON**

                                                    Don't worry, just some siblings rivalry, better get going.

 

 **MACK** and **CAMERON** walk in silence to their cars.

 

**33\. INT. COLTON MANOR - LAB. DAY**

Sitting at a computer, **ZERO** types focused on the screen while **LUCAS** remains behind her, standing with his arms crossed, looking at her.

 

                                                                                        **LUCAS**

                                                                                          Well?

 

 **ZERO** keeps typing, not looking at him.

 

                                                                                        **ZERO**

                                                                                     Well what?

 

 **LUCAS** frowns and huffs.


	61. PAGE 60

                                                                                              **LUCAS**

Is that how you are going to do this? It may work with Cameron, or even with dad, but I'm not them, don't think I'll go easy on you If you lie to me.

 

 **ZERO** stops typing, her body tenses and looks at him by the corner of her eye.

 

                                                                                                **ZERO**

                                                                                              _(Quietly)_

                                                                                        Please, drop it.

 

 **LUCAS** sighs and breaths in deeply, pressing two fingers on the bridge of his nose.

 

                                                                                              **LUCAS**

                                                                                What are you so afraid of?

 

                                                                                                **ZERO**

                                                                                              _(Unsure)_

                                                                                       It's not that easy.

 

 **LUCAS** approaches her slowly.

 

                                                                                                **LUCAS**

Well, nothing in life is. Zero, I'm not a mind reader, please, I need you to team up with me. You heard Mack, there's innocent people involved, what If they get hurt because you decided to stay silent? Or it doesn't matter to you, are you going to behave like a heartless machine?

 

 **ZERO** hits the table with both hands, standing suddenly, head hangind in defeat. 

 

                                                                                                **ZERO**

                                                                                              _(Tired)_

                                                             Breaking news genius! I'm a heartless machine.

 

 **ZERO** turns around, looking at **LUCAS** , whose frown deepens.

 

                                                                                              **LUCAS**

                                      Don't you dare to pull that card on me! You know I didn't mean it in that way.


	62. PAGE 61

                                                                                          **ZERO**  

                                                                                          Do I?

 

 **LUCAS** looks away and then back at her.

 

                                                                                          **LUCAS**

                                                                          _(Frustrated and desperate)_  

Whether you like it or not, Dad is gone and we just have each other now, maybe you think that using me as a replacement of him and yelling will get you anywhere or that I'll go away screaming in terror, but you're mistaken, so stop hiding, behave like the adult you're supposed to be and talk to me for once.

 

                                                                                            **ZERO**

                                                                                      _(Shaky voice)_

                                                                                Stop! Ok? I can't do it.

 

 **ZERO** rubs nervously at her cheek as if trying to dry tears that aren't there, while looking at the floor with watery eyes.

 

                                                                                                **LUCAS**

                                                                                                 Why?

 

 **ZERO** looks at him in the eyes like a scolded child.

 

                                                                                                    **ZERO**

                                                                                                _(Anxious)_

Because I know who is doing all this, I know who took the other androids and I'm sure he's the one kidnapping those people, I just need a little more time, I need to know why, I need to know that he has an explanation for all this because If he doesn't, I would have been right when I argued with Dad for the last time and I don't want to be right, not on this.

 

 **LUCAS** puts a hand over the one she has on her cheek and squeezes it softly.


	63. PAGE 62

                                                                                              **LUCAS**

                                                                                          _(Soft voice)_

Deep breaths and don't freak out on me, ok? We will figure out something, but first I'll need you to tell me exactly what's going on, because I'm getting a little tired of all this cryptic trash coming from everyone, and yes, I know it's just dad's fault.

 

 **ZERO** closes her eyes breathing deep in an out a couple of times, sighs and starts walking towards the door.

 

                                                                                                **ZERO**

                                               I'll show you, I didn't want anybody finding what we did, so I hid it.

 

 **ZERO** walks out of the room. **LUCAS** watches her go but doesn't move, taking a moment to breath deeply and calm himself before going after her.

 

**34\. INT. COLTON MANOR. DAY**

**LUCAS** walks out of the library, stopping to listen for any noise that indicates where is his sister.

 

                                                                                              **LUCAS**

                                                                                               Zero?

 

                                                                                            **ZERO (O.S.)**

                                                                                   Up here, in my room!

 

 **LUCAS** walks upstairs, seeing Zero's back at the end of the hallway through the open door of the master bedroom.

 

**35\. INT. COLTON MANOR - ZERO'S ROOM. DAY**

The room is big but not too much, as in the library downstairs, wooden walls and floor, a low king size bed against a wall, a big window the width of the bed from the ceiling to few inches over the bed, with open curtains. There's a small closet in one corner, a door that leads to a bathroom, in another corner a desk with it's chair and high shelf with books, notebooks and few trinkets and in another, a mural made of old postcards that show landscapes.

 

 **ZERO** is standing at the foot of her bed, which is covered in storage tubes, she takes each tube, reading their names and discarding them onto the floor. **LUCAS** walks behind her, hands on the pockets of his trousers.


	64. PAGE 63

                                                                                      **LUCAS**

                                                                  What did you wanted to show me?

 

 **ZERO** looks at her brother by the corner of her eye before read the name of the tube in her hand and throws the rest onto the floor with her other hand. Opens the tube taking the blueprints inside and laying them extended over her bed, **LUCAS** looks at them in shock and then at his sister.

 

                                                                                          **LUCAS**

                                                                                        This is...

 

**36\. INT. ABANDONED WAREHOUSE. DAY**

The building is in bad shape, covered in vines coming from one of the many broken windows, some of them completely gone, it's a wide empty space, closed by a big sliding rusty metal door.

 

There's a group of women, men and children sitting on the floor by the far corner of the room, some crying, all cowering in fear as they are surrounded by the androids, 29 men and women, standing menacingly, watching them closely. In another corner there is 30th android, a woman with a five years old crying on her lap.

 

                                                                                        **ZERO (V.O.)**

                                                                                      Project Alpha.

 

**37\. INT. COLTON MANOR - ZERO'S ROOM. DAY**

**LUCAS** frowns looking at **ZERO**.

 

                                                                                              **LUCAS**

                                                                           What was the main function?

 

                                                                                                **ZERO**

                                                                                _(Looking worried at Lucas)_

Was supposed to be an emotional link between all the androids, to keep them calm in every single moment and evade the possibility of one of them going rogue. Those androids will be not that much different from me in few years and dad wanted to be prepared, to make the transition easier for them.

 

 **LUCAS**  takes the blueprints and examines them, sighing before looking at **ZERO**.


	65. PAGE 64

                                                                                          **LUCAS**

                                                                         Ok, I think I get it but, Why?

 

                                                                                            **ZERO**

That's why we argued, he wanted somebody to be constantly happy, I wanted somebody mentally stable enough to be able to deal with that many quantity of emotions, I even offered to do it myself, but dad didn't want any of it.

 

 **LUCAS** looks at her thoughtful, the gears turning in his head when suddenly frowns.

 

                                                                                          **LUCAS**

                                        Wait a minute, let me get this right, you can control other androids?

 

 **ZERO** looks at him confused.

 

                                                                                            **ZERO**

                                         Well, it's a little more complicated than that but more or less, yes.

 

 **LUCAS** smiles widely folding the blueprints.

 

                                                                                          **LUCAS**

                         You are coming with me, we are stopping all this madness before it gets worse.

 

 **ZERO** nods, giving him the blueprints tube, **LUCAS** put the blue paper roll inside the tube and closes it.

 

                                                                                            **ZERO**

                        Go to the garage and pick a car while I get dressed, and don't worry, the four of them work.

 

 **LUCAS** looks at her raising an eyebrow, **ZERO** shrugs.

 

                                                                                            **ZERO**

                                              What? it's not like there are that many activities to do around here.

 

                                                                                          **LUCAS**

                                                                               I didn't say anything.


	66. PAGE 65

                                                                                                          **ZERO**

                                                                                                    _(Accusingly)_

                                                                                         But you were thinking it.

 

 **LUCAS** raises a hand before leave the tube in a corner.

 

                                                                                                        **LUCAS**

                                                                   I'll pick a car and call Mack and Cameron, please, hurry up.

 

 **LUCAS** gets out of the room, closing the door behind him. **ZERO** walks to her closet and opens its doors, picking a blue t-shirt, jeans and a black hoodie, holding the doors open, closes her eyes and starts breathing in and out, slowly and deep.

 

                                                                                                        **ZERO**

                                                                                            _(Muttering to herself)_

                                                  You can  this, you can do this, you can do this, I control my fears, they don't control me.

 

Breathing deeply once more, **ZERO** opens her eyes and closes the closet doors.

 

**38\. INT. COLTON MANOR - GARAGE. DAY**

The garage is the size of the living room, there is no stain on sight, there are two desks and matching stools in a corner, a big red tool box with drawers in the middle, acting like working stations, everything in its place, there are four cars beneath bright white sheets in the middle of the space and some photos of the interns, Zero and Paul on the walls.

 

 **LUCAS** stand in the room, looking at everything before approach the cars, taking the corner of one of the sheets and peeking underneath, leaving it before repeat the same action with the next one, smiling this time and pulling the sheet, showing a classic bright red cherry car.

 

                                                                                                        **ZERO (O.S.)**

                                                                                         I see you've met my beauty.

 

 **LUCAS** turns around smiling at **ZERO** , who is by the door, hands on her jeans pockets, hair in a braid.

 

                                                                                                          **LUCAS**

                                                                                  Did you really fixed this by yourself?

 

 **ZERO** shrugs walking up to him.


	67. PAGE 66

                                                                                  **ZERO**

Dad taught me how to, I could have downloaded the programs directly into my brain, but Dad said that the most satisfying things on life, sometimes are the hardest to obtain, the ones you keep trying and trying. So he gave me an old beat up, broken beyond repair, rusty car, four wheels, a box of tools and a drawing of his goal for the car and then he walked inside and said, suit yourself and have fun, I'll be taking a nap.

 

 **LUCAS** laughs crossing his arms over his chest.

 

                                                                                    **LUCAS**

Yeah, he did the same when I wanted a computer but in my case he also printed and I quote, Computers for dummy sons, first edition. Did you really repair the car?

 

 **ZERO** smiles mischievously walking to the metal sliding door, opening it, winking at **LUCAS**.

 

                                                                                    **ZERO**

You're looking at it, even though it took me two years and too many pieces breaking because of my clumsiness, well, Ready to go?

 

 **LUCAS** gets in the car, in the driver's seat, looking for the keys.

 

                                                                                    **LUCAS**

                                                                         Zero? Where are the...?

 

A key in a metallic cherry keychain falls onto Lucas's lap. He looks up to see **ZERO** standing by his side.

 

                                                                                        **ZERO**

I already closed the rest of the door before coming up to get you and I'll connect the alarm of the house from the car.

 

                                                                                        **LUCAS**

                                               I phoned Cam, they are at the company, so that's settled, let's go then.


	68. PAGE 67

**LUCAS** takes the keys from his lap and turns on the car, smiling like a child on Christmas when he hears the sound of the motor, driving out of the garage. **ZERO** turns off the lights at the garage and gets out, closing the door.

 

**39\. EXT. COLTON MANOR. DAY**

**ZERO** gets in the car, which **LUCAS** drives to the entrance but, after the entrance of the fence opens, **ZERO** gets tense and grabs Lucas arm, squeezing it. **LUCAS** stops the car, looking over at her, worried.

 

                                                                                                        **LUCAS**

                                                                                                   Are you ok?

 

 **ZERO** breaths in and out and **LUCAS** puts his hand over Zero's, seeing her distress.

 

                                                                                                            **ZERO**

                                                                                Just give me a second, I'm fine, I got this.

 

                                                                                                          **LUCAS**

                                                                                _(In a calming tone, watching her closely)_

                                                                                  Take your time. What did he do to you?

 

 **ZERO** looks into Lucas eyes for a second and nods slightly, sighing.

 

                                                                                                            **ZERO**

The short version? Jason lied to me, he told me he was going to install some updates but he took me out of my body, put me inside of a tablet and tried to take me out of the house to sell me or, I don't know, If it weren't because Cameron saw something was wrong and punched him in the throat and saved me... That's why she's only one allowed to come, Dad built the fences and acted like an overprotective lunatic because he knew I didn't want anybody looking at me with pity or knowing that I was scared...

 

 **LUCAS** looks at her with a pained expression, but she just gives him a soft smile. 


	69. PAGE 68

                                                                                                            **ZERO**

                                     Come on, let's go before I change my mind, it's time we take the reins and end this chaos.

 

**40\. INT. COLTON ROBOTICS - STOCKHOLDERS FLOOR. DAY**

The floor is simple, with wooden floors, soft green walls and a dozen of office doors and few desks and chairs in an open space.

 

There's a group of men and women in suits, a sour expression on their faces, some of them screaming at a police officer when **MACK** enters the room, trying to calm them before sending the officer out.

 

                                                                                                              **MACK**

                                            Please, I need you all to calm down, we are doing all we can to find your families.

 

 **DAVID JOHNSON (56)** A man with black hair, some whites in his temples, dressed in a pinstripped black suit and leather shoes, walks up to Mack's face, red with anger. 

 

                                                                                                              **DAVID**

                                                                                                            _(Yelling)_

              And what is this that you are supposedly doing? Uh? Apart from being here and make stupid questions, you're doing nothing. Nothing!!!

 

 **MACK** looks at him with an "I'm really done with your attitude", raising an eyebrow sighs deeply, not impressed.

 

                                                                                                              **MACK**

                                                                                                        _(In a cold tone)_

You want to know what I'm doing right now? I'm wasting my time being here and trying to prevent you and your friends from attacking my subordinates and companions because you seem to think that you can do out job better than us, If that's the case, please go ahead, but just know that If you, your family or your friends here get injured or dead, you will be the only culprits, the police won't be held responsible, If that's not the case and you don't think that you can do our job better than us, then... 

                                                                                    _(Yelling at top of his lungs in a military voice)_

                                                                            Shut up, sit down and stop meddling with our work!!!

                                                                    _(Breathing deeply and calming himself enough to keep talking)_

Every second we spend having to control your tantrums or you wanting to play hero, it's a second less we spend searching and If I have to come over again because you're threatening another officer, I'll have every single one of you arrested in the spot, regardless who you are. Did I made myself clear?


	70. PAGE 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this page is really short but I had to take the piece of dialogue from the previous page that belonged here to put it there so it didn't look weird, If you know what I mean.

Not expecting to be yelled at, **DAVID** and the other stockholders shut up immediately, looking at **MACK** in shock.

 

**41\. INT. COLTON ROBOTICS - ENTRANCE. DAY**

There are a couple of small groups hanging out on the lobby, and few people scattered, waiting for the elevators or just waiting for somebody to go down.

 

 **CAMERON** stands there, looking at her phone when **MACK** comes out of the red elevator.

 

                                                                                              **MACK**

                                                                                         Are you okay?

 

 **CAMERON** nods, looking at him.

 

                                                                                              **CAMERON**

                                                Yes, yes, thank you, it's just that I really hate to talk to those, those...

 

 **MACK** puts a hand over her shoulder in a comforting way and squeezes it softly.

 

                                                                                                  **MACK**

                                                                                                  _(Sighs)_

                Don't worry, I get what you're trying to say, I talked to them for less than five minutes and I wanted to snap their necks.


	71. PAGE 70

**MACK** and **CAMERON** laugh as the elevator door close.

 

                                                                                              **MACK**

                                                                                Want me to accompany you?

 

 **CAMERON** smiles and shakes her head, clutching her phone to her chest.

 

                                                                                            **CAMERON**

My dear, you don't get it, it's not me you should worry about, it's them. Paul wouldn't let me deal with the stockholders because he knew I had very little patience with those twats, also I'm fourth dan in taekwondo, thanks to my overprotective parents, and he knew I about wouldn't have doubt in breaking some bones if provoked, which I'm sure you witnessed up there, they are really good at it.

 

 **MACK** looks at her surprised and snorts, smiling from ear to ear. 

 

                                                                                                **MACK**

                Please, go ahead, try not to send them to the hospital and I'm sure the kids  will be glad of looking to another side.

 

 **CAMERON** smiles just as the red elevator doors open again, a clearly fed up officer storms out, grumbling under his breath. **CAMERON** points to the inside.

 

                                                                                            **CAMERON**

                                                                                Looks like my ride is here.

 

 **MACK** gives her a thumbs up.

 

                                                                                                  **MACK**

                                                                                               Good luck.

 

 **CAMERON** gets inside the elevator and returns the thumbs up as the doors close. 

 

 **MACK** sighs when, suddenly, all noise and voices stop, **MACK** turns around and looks in shock, that quickly morphs into a smile as **LUCAS** and **ZERO** enter the building, everyone looking surprised at the android.


	72. PAGE 71

                                                                                    **MACK**

                                                                                _(Smiling)_

                                                        Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged.

 

 **ZERO** and **LUCAS** walk up to him **MACK** , stopping by his side.

 

                                                                                        _ **MACK**_

                                                                              _(Looking at Zero)_

                                                                  I thought you weren't going to come.

 

 **ZERO** shrugs smiling.

 

                                                                                      **ZERO**

                        Well, Luke here wouldn't stop begging me, so when he kneeled before me I couldn't say no.

 

 **LUCAS** looks at her with a false and dramatic "Excuse me?" expression while **MACK** laughs.

 

                                                                                      **LUCAS**

                                                        How bad are things going on around here?

 

                                                                                        **MACK**  

I'm thinking about arresting them all for a couple of days while Cameron wants to snap some necks and kick some butt, she's up there right now.

 

 **LUCAS** presses the button for the elevator.

 

                                                                                      **LUCAS**

                                                                                  _(Shrugging)_

                     Okay, I'll go and try to to keep everyone in their places, maybe they'll listen to the new big boss.

 

The elevator doors open and **LUCAS** enters, looking at **MACK** and **ZERO** , sighing with " I don't know what I'm doing but don't know what more can I do either" gesture before press the button to go to the Stockholderfloor.

 

                                                                            ** LUCAS**

                                                                                Wish me luck.

 

                                                                                       **MACK**

                                                                     You are going to need it.

 

The elevator doors close and **MACK** and **ZERO**  look at each other.


	73. PAGE 72

                                                                                                    **ZERO**

                                                                   Let's go, we have some investigating to do.

 

 **MACK** looks at her puzzled, raising an eyebrow as **ZERO** walks to the blue elevator, calling for it.

 

**42\. INT. MINUS NINTH SUBFLOOR SECRET LAB. DAY**

**ZERO** walks out of the elevator, head high, step firm, heading to Paul's office, walking through the lab workers, who look at her surprised, **MACK** walking slowly behind her, not really knowing how to act around her without her brother close.

 

                                                                                                    **MACK**

                                                                                         Where are we going? 

 

                                                                                                    **ZERO**

                     To explore the indomitable depths of the corporative jungle? Come on, where's your sense of adventure?

 

                                                                                                    **MACK**

                                                                                      _(Sighing with half smile)_

                                                                I think it went on vacation with your common sense.

 

                                                                                                    **ZERO**

                                                                                                  _(Smiling)_

                                                                                       Ha! You got me there.

 

 **ZERO** walks into Paul's office, leaving the door open.

 

**43\. INT. PAUL'S OFFICE. DAY**

**MACK** sighs entering the room and closing the door behind himself, looking at **ZERO** , who is standing in front of Paul's desk, with her eyes closed, as If waiting something.

 

                                                                                                  **MACK**

                                               What are we really doing here? We've been already here, there was nothing unusual.

 

 **ZERO** opens her eyes and looks directly at him.

 

                                                                                                  **ZERO**

                                                                                                _(Shrugs)_

                                                                 I wasn't here, also you didn't know what to look for.


	74. PAGE 73

                                                                                            **MACK**

                                                                                   And you know it?

 

 **ZERO** looks around herself in thought.

 

                                                                                            **ZERO**

                                                   I'll know it when I see it, I'm sure it's in here, somewhere...

 

 **ZERO** points to a picture on the wall, a photo of Paul and herself in front of the pyramids in Egypt.

 

                                                                                            **ZERO**

                                                                                           There!

 

 **ZERO** walks up to the photo, taking it and leaving it over the desk, going back to examine where the frame left a mark on the wall, **MACK** approaches her with curiosity on his face.

 

                                                                                            **MACK**

                                                                                 What did you find?

 

 **ZERO** pushes the rectangle left by the photo and it comes out, revealing a hiding behind it, she puts her hand inside and takes it out, examining the wall closely, looking at the bookshelf.

 

                                                                                            **ZERO**

                                                                   Well, let's lock the door first and find out.

 

 **MACK** walks to the door and locks it, looking at **ZERO** , who puts her hand inside the hole on the wall once again.

 

                                                                                             **ZERO**

                                                                                           Ready?

 

 **MACK** pulls out his weapon, nodding at **ZERO** as she pulls at a handgrip within the wall and a rumbling sound, the shelf covering the whole wall behind the desk starts lowering, uncovering a child's room with colourful walls, a small bed with a little shelf full of books, a little desk with it's little chair and a stool. At the other side, a hidden door is open, an **ODD MAN** in his twenty, black hair, blue eyes, dressed in street clothes with a childish blanket in his hands, looks at them scared, caught in what he was doing.

 

                                                                                            **MACK**

                                                                                  _(Aiming at the man)_

                                                                               Stop right where you are!

 

 **ZERO** takes her hand out of the wall, walking backwards up to **MACK** , her hands up, shooting the detective an annoyed look.


	75. PAGE 74

                                                                                              **ZERO**

                                                                              _(Angrily whisper-yelling)_

                                                  Will you put that weapon away? You're going to scare him.

 

 **MACK** looks at her with an "Are you serious?" expression but lowers slowly his weapon.

 

                                                                                              **ZERO**

                                                                    _(Talking as if the man was a scared child)_

                                        Hi buddy, don't be scared, everything's fine, nobody's mad at you, okay? we're friends...

 

                                                                                              **MACK**

                                                                      _(Not trusting him, slightly sarcastic)_

                                                                      Yeah, sure, she's right, we're friends.

 

The **ODD MAN** opens his mouth to say something, but volts for the door, running, disappearing through it. **ZERO** and **MACK** share a look and start chasing after him.

 

**44\. INT. SECRET PASSAGEWAY. DAY**

The walls are white clean, as well as the floor and ceiling, at the end of the hall are some stairs that lead to a door.

 

 **ZERO** and **MACK** run after the **ODD MAN** , **MACK** aiming his weapon at him.

 

                                                                                                    **ZERO**

                                                                                           Don't shoot him!!!

 

 **MACK** frowns , looking at her for a second.

 

                                                                                                    **MACK**

                                                                                      _(Yelling, really annoyed)_

                                                                                          Are you kidding me?!

 

 **ZERO** shrugs with an apologetic expression.

 

                                                                                                          **ZERO**

                                                                                    Okay, at least don't aim for the head.

 

 **MACK** huffs and shakes his head, shooting at the man's legs, missing for little, without stop running. Following the **ODD MAN** , **ZERO** and **MACK** run upstairs and to the door.


	76. PAGE 75

**45\. INT. UNDERGROUND PARKING. DAY**

The place is big, dark, walls, floors and ceiling painted dark grey, some dim lit lights and a faint smell of motor oil and gasoline, the only touch of colour in the place the white doors of both elevators in the far end.

 

The **ODD MAN** burst through the metal door, running for the elevators, ZERO and MACK bursting through the same door just a couple minutes later, still on the chase.

 

                                                                                  **MACK**

                                                                      _(Panting and huffing)_

                                                                           Where are we?

 

 **ZERO** runs faster to the elevators with one arm stretched, a frown on her face, yelling to be heard.

 

                                                                                    **ZERO**

                                             Do you really want to discuss architecture right now?

 

One of the elevators opens and the **ODD MAN** gets in, still scared, the doors close, but not long after the second elevator arrives and **ZERO** and **MACK** get inside, **ZERO** presses the ground button, closing her eyes, frown still on her face as the elevator doors close and starts moving. 

 

**46\. INT. WHITE ELEVATOR. DAY**

**MACK** huffs, trying to catch his breath, standing by her side, his weapon still on his hand. 

 

                                                                                **MACK**

                                                            What the hell are you doing now?

 

                                                                                  **ZERO**

           Hush, I'm trying to slow him down and get us faster up there, but something's trying to block me, well, more like someone.

 

                                                                                  **MACK**  

                                                                                  Who?

 

                                                                                  **ZERO**

                                           The android who took the others and is causing all this ruckus.

 

The elevator stops, leaving them in complete dark.


	77. PAGE 76

                                                                                            **MACK**  

                                                                                  What did you do?

 

                                                                                          **ZERO**

                                                            Give me a second, give me just a second! 

 

The power comes back, the elevator running again and stopping at the ground floor, the elevator doors open, showing the **ODD MAN** running half way through the open space parking floor to a red ruby metallic door.

 

**47\. INT. GROUND LEVEL PARKING. DAY**

**MACK** and **ZERO** start chasing after the **ODD MAN** again but **MACK** stops abruptly and kneels, aiming his weapon at the **ODD MAN** 's legs, shooting just as he opens the red door and shooting him a second time in the back, the **ODD MAN** disappearing through the door and falling outside. **ZERO** stops and looks at **MACK**.

 

                                                                                            **ZERO**

                                                                                  It took you time!

 

                                                                                          **MACK**

                                         It's not that easy when your target never gets tired and is incredibly fast.

 

 **ZERO** sighs rolling her eyes and approaches him, offering him her hand.

 

                                                                                          **ZERO**

                                                    Next time give me the gun and I'll do the shooting.

 

 **MACK** takes her hand and gets up laughing.

 

                                                                                        **MACK**

                                                Yeah, sure, as If I would trust my service weapon to a civilian.

 

 **MACK** and **ZERO** walks towards the door where the **ODD MAN** disappeared. **ZERO** raises an eyebrow at **MACK** and rolls her eyes.

 

                                                                                    **ZERO**

                                                       I'm half machine and shoot more accurately than you.

 

 **MACK** raises both eyebrows but sighs shrugging.


	78. PAGE 77

                                                                                      **MACK**  

                                  I suppose you got me there, let's just hope I won't need to shoot again.

 

 **ZERO** puts her hand against the door, starting to open it before looking at **MACK** over her shoulder with half smile. 

 

                                                                                      **ZERO**

                                                                       You'll need it, believe me.

 

 **ZERO** gets out of the door, **MACK** shooting a confused glare in her direction.

 

**48\. EXT. BACK ALLEY. DAY**

The sky is covered in light grey clouds, the alley situated in a narrow space between different parts of the same building. 

 

The **ODD MAN** is lying on the ground, trying to crawl away, clutching the blanket. **ZERO** walks out of the bulding and directly to him, kneeling by his side as **MACK** comes out behind her.

 

                                                                                    **MACK**

                                                                                Is he okay? 

 

 **ZERO** looks at **MACK** raising an eyebrow.

 

                                                                                      **ZERO**

                                                        You shot him twice, of course he's not okay!

 

                                                                                      **MACK**

                                                                              _(Rolling his eyes)_

                                                                          You know what I mean.

 

 **ZERO** looks at the **ODD MAN** , putting two fingers over the back of his head, the **ODD MAN** stops moving completely and **ZERO** looks at him focused. 

 

                                                                                        **ZERO**

                                                                         He's scared and confused.

                                                                        _(Growling through her teeth)_

                         That little bastard! He blocked the vision and sound receptors so basically turned him blind and deaf.

 

 **MACK** frowns in anger.


	79. PAGE 78

                                                                                              **MACK**

                                                                            _(Unable to phrase his thoughts)_

                                                                                        Who...? Why...?

 

 **ZERO** looks at him by the corner of her eye.

 

                                                                                              **ZERO**

Project Alpha was supposed to be the emotional anchor for all the androids but without dad to control him he's desperate, scared, and by what I'm detecting, having a tantrum of nuclear proportions, he's using all the other androids that were programmed to trust him and I swear I'm going to smack the kid in the head once we find him.

                                                                        _(Muttering to herself in a sigh)_

                                                     The old man should have listen, hope he's happy now.

 

                                                                                                  **MACK**

                  Do you think you can cut the connection between them? Maybe we could have a witness that doesn't fry on us this time.

 

 **ZERO** nods focused on the android by her side.

 

                                                                                                  **ZERO**

                                                                                            Already on it.

 

The **ODD MAN** jerks startled and turns around, looking scared and confused at **MACK** and **ZERO** who gives a smug smile at the detective.

 

                                                                                                  **MACK**

                                                                                          _(Rolls his eyes)_

                                                                                               Smartass.

 

 **ZERO** snorts and looks at the **ODD MAN** with a reassuring smile.

 

                                                                                                    **ZERO**

       Good afternoon sleeping beauty, how are you feeling? and I know it may seem hard to answer two questions but, can you tell me your name?

 

 **ODD MAN** opens his mouth to speak but closes it again, **ZERO** sighs.


	80. PAGE 79

                                                                                        **ZERO**

                                                                              _(Speaking softly)_

              Hey, don't worry, there are no wrong answers, even If you don't remember or you were never given a name, it's okay.

 

The **ODD MAN** sighs and relaxes.

 

                                                                                      **ODD MAN**

                             The Creator said I had a face someone called Martin, he used to call me that.

 

 **ZERO** smiles standing from the ground and offering him her hand.

 

                                                                                        **ZERO**

Nice to meet you Martin, I'm Zero, even though I'm sure your software already told you and this is my good friend, Detective Smith.

 

 **MACK** looks at **MARTIN** with a sympathetic smile, raising his hand in a Hi motion.

 

                                                                                    **MARTIN**

                                                                  _(With a confused retail worker smile)_

                                                                            How may I help you?

 

 **MARTIN** takes Zero's hand and stands.

 

                                                                                          **ZERO**

We need to find the one who took you and the others, what he's doing it's not right, it needs to stop. Is there something you could tell us?

 

 **MARTIN** frowns with a sad expression for a second.

 

                                                                                      **MARTIN**

                                                                              I, I'm sorry, I can't...

 

                                                                                          **ZERO**

                                           Would you at least let me copy all your data from the last two days? 

 

 **MARTIN** shakes his head no.


	81. PAGE 80

                                                                                      **MARTIN**  

I'm afraid there's nothing, I was awake but my eyes weren't mine anymore, I could hear the Alpha's cries but nothing more, just his voice and the same words in a constant loop, I'm programmed to help, so I did what I was told to do.

 

 **MACK** puts his gun in his holster, crossing his arms over his chest, huffing annoyed while **ZERO** rubs her hands over her face.

 

                                                                                        **ZERO**

       Okay, okay, Martin, I need you to tell me who's order you must obey, who has authority over you?

 

 **MARTIN** closes his eyes for a moment before opening them.

 

                                                                                      **MARTIN**

The Creator and Project Frigga have priority access to all my programming and protocols. I must obey all their orders even If they contradict Doctor Sanders or Project Alpha's orders. I can't obey nobody else unless I'm ordered to. 

 

 **ZERO** closes her eyes massaging her temples as **MACK** looks at her questioningly, **MARTIN** just standing there, remaining quiet.

 

                                                                                          **MACK**

                                                                          _(Not knowing what to ask)_

                                                                                   What are you...?

 

                                                                                          **ZERO**

                                                                           Shut up, I'm trying to think... Wait!

 

 **ZERO** snaps her eyes open and puts her hands over Martin's shoulders.

 

                                                                                              **ZERO**

     Martin, I want you to change some lines of your code, walk to the storage room, lock the door and deactivate yourself.

 

 **MARTIN** looks slightly uncomfortable for a moment before smile and nod.


	82. PAGE 81

                                                                                                **MARTIN**

                                                                                    What should I change?

 

 **ZERO** puts her hands on her hips, walking from one side to the other.

 

                                                                                                    **ZERO**

Okay, revoke Project Alpha's access to any of your codes or programming, If he dares to try and contact you or you hear his voice again, unleash your security programming and treat him like a virus, do you understand?

 

 **MARTIN** nods with a void gentle smile.

 

                                                                                                **MARTIN**

                                                           Yes, I'll do it immediately. May I help you in other way?

 

                                                                                                **ZERO**

                                                                                 No, you may obey now.

 

 **MARTIN** nods once more and walks inside. **MACK** sighs deeply, looking at the door confused.

 

                                                                                                **MACK**

                                                                               I have so many questions.

 

 **ZERO** raises an eyebrow.

 

                                                                                                **ZERO**

Okay, He's like that because I'm alive and he's still half way, he just mimics emotions. Now let's go with the others, we need to find a way to get Al out of his hiding spot.

 

 **MACK** ruffles her hair with a childish smile. 

 

                                                                                              **MACK**

                    You know what? You did good today, kid, maybe one day you'll get to be a decent enough cop.

 

 **ZERO** rolls her eyes shaking her head, crossing her arms over her chest, giving him a cocky smile.

 

                                                                                              **ZERO**

                                                           Sure! I'll be your Alex Murphy If you are my Anne Lewis.

 


	83. PAGE 82

**MACK** looks at her and starts laughing.

 

                                                                                                  **MACK**

                                                                                            Bug off, punk!

 

 **ZERO** walks backwards, opening the door with her back.

 

                                                                                                    **ZERO**

                                                                Punk? What are you? Eighty? Come on grandpa!

 

 **ZERO** enters the building, **MACK** behind her still laughing.

 

**49\. INT. COLTON ROBOTICS - STOCKHOLDERS FLOOR. DAY**

**CAMERON** remains standing in front of the Stockholders, who keep yelling at her, **DAVID JOHNSON** at the head of the group. **CAMERON** sighs deeply, opening and closing her hands, trying to keep calm.

 

                                                                                                    **DAVID**

This is all your fault! All yours and that old crazy man! It's clear that you're in no position to direct this company, I'm going to get you fired personally, Paul won't come to your rescue anymore.

 

                                                                                                    **LUCAS**

                                Maybe he won't, but I will, and with whose authority exactly are you going to get her fired?

 

The room falls silent, everyone looking at the owner of the voice, including **CAMERON** who sighs in relief and **DAVID** who frowns with a scoff, seeing **LUCAS** in front of the elevator doors, arms behind his back, a cold and dead serious expression on his face.

 

                                                                                                  **DAVID**

                                 This is no place for a stupid little girl to try and play in the big leagues, she can't and she won't...

 

 **LUCAS** looks at him in the eyes, raising a hand, which makes **DAVID** shut his mouth and backing a step.


	84. PAGE 83

                                                                                                **LUCAS**

You see, I was going to come here right away, but I had a hunch and so I stopped the elevator and went instead to the accounting department and after a little bit of digging I found that ninety percent of the people in this room stole, lied and commited fraud. Maybe my father didn't pay any attetion to this kind of things or just let it slip, unluckily for you I'm not him and everything will change, starting with you not abusing this company more than you already did.

 

 **DAVID** steps towards **LUCAS** enraged, getting into his face.

 

                                                                                                **DAVID**

                    This company owe us, we put money into this place, it wouldn't be what it is now if it wasn't for us!

 

 **LUCAS** remains calm, stepping into David's space, making him give a step back.

 

                                                                                                **LUCAS**

You were allowed a place here because you are the original investors and you got back all the money you put in this company and more than a little extra.

 

 **DAVID** opens his mouth to talk but **LUCAS** raises his hand making him shut up again.

 

                                                                                                **LUCAS**

My family has no responsibility in the tragedy that happened and you can rest assured that you all will have your families back, but after that I want you all gone, just want here the real stockholders, those who were chosen by my father, the loyal and knowing people who aren't here just because of greed, the ones my father put in the other floor so they wouldn't have to deal with you, no matter how many scams you've tried. Did I make myself clear? 

 

                                                                                                **DAVID**

                                                                                            _(Growling)_

                                                 If it weren't becasue of you and that robotic freak you have as a sister...


End file.
